Twists and Turns
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: After all this time Tobias stands before me. How I waited for the day. This day to see him again. "You were never gone," Tobias says with tears streaming his cheeks. Tears begin to fall as I say, "Yes I'm here, I'm alive." He stares into my eyes and pulls me into a hug, "I love you," "I love you too." I squeeze him hard knowing the twists and turns have just begun, but we can do it
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I stand with Matthew by my side in front of a monitor. On the screen I see me pale on steel table lying there. Honestly it creeps me out. After a moment I ask, "Does it have to be like this?" Matthew doesn't answer right away which worries me. "I'm sorry Tris, but it's too dangerous for you to stay." Matthew says in a calm voice. "That's not fair," I snap. His eyes remain calm and his expression relaxed. No disturbance by my outburst.

Before I can say another word Tobias appears on the screen. My heart drops as he walks in lost. He goes to the side of the body and holds her- it's hand. "Four I'm not gone I'm here," I shout at the screen although it's pointless. He can't hear me. He might never hear me. Suddenly the screen goes black and I feel empty. I hadn't realized I fell on my knees. He hoist me up and guess who's here. Nita.

I'd love to throw knives at her, push her off a cliff and so much more. "Good to see you Beatrice enjoying the show." Nita says her voice coated with venom. I would snap back, but my chest aches and all I can think is one name. Tobias. "Your a monster," I finally say after what felt like hours. Yet it was merely a few seconds. Nita simply shrugs, "well it's only an opinion." "No it's the truth," I reply with bitterness in my voice. Her demeanor remains unchanged and it pisses me off.

Nita walks closer to me and we stand only two feet apart. I could lunge at her. I want to but I decide against it. Besides Matthew would stop me most likely. "Beatrice," she starts but I don't let her go any further. "Don't call me that and why am I here." I say anger pulsing through my veins. With a smirk she says, "Well we are working on a new project, making people genetically pure. I'm sure you've heard of genetic mutation."

I nod, "What does that have to do with you faking my death?" I glare at her hoping she'll burst into flames. I know she won't, but I wish she would. In a more upright posture she says, "we are going to study you and work on serums. Not for controlling, but for... You'll find out." "You plan to expirement on me like a lab rat," I say but in a voice of uncertainty. Not questioning but also not an accusation.

At first it didnt even sound like me. Two gaurds walk in both very bough. Or at least they look bough to me, but their suits are misleading. "Take her away," are Nitas last words as I'm escorted out of the room. Trying to memorize where we turn is impossible. Everything looks the same. White walls, floors, ceilings and no markings on the doors. If I tried to run I'd be lost in here forever. The guards leave me in a room. It looks like one you'd see in someone's house.

Like a guest room. Not pretty but not ugly either. To the right is a bathroom, which is nice. At least I have some privacy. Since I can see two cameras in here. My hope is there isn't one in the bathroom. The door slams behind me and I'm alone. With the cameras. Without thinking I fall on the bed in the left corner and cry. I cry until it hurts and I want to pass out. I don't.

All I can think of is Tobias, Christina and the others. How do they feel? Will they be okay? Will I ever see them again? The questions roll through my mind until sleep finds me. I wish sleep could take me away from this living nightmare. It doesn't. The only thing that comes after the darkness is them. The people I love never knowing I'm alive. All of them forgetting me.

The thing I fear most is never to see them in person again. Never hug them again. Never kiss Tobias. His last words to me replay in my mind, "I love you too. See you soon." My heart aches and it doesn't stop.

2 3/4 years later

I'm escorted back to my room weak from the simulations. They leave me in my room and I'm ready to collapse. Sore I lie on my bed. The bed I've been in for 2 years almost three. Today was actually easier yet I feel as though it was the worst. All I had to do was go through the aptitude test. Well different types of aptitude test at least. The one I took when I was sixteen. The one that determined my factions the first simulation I ever went into. Another one was out at sea.

It was to test being abnegation, amity or candor. I never see my results but I know them. However i am not abnegation, dauntless or erudite. I am divergent. Or to them I am genetically pure. To me that whole thing is stupid. Whoever came up with that must have been smoking something.

It just makes no sense. No one is genetically pure or genetically damaged. It doesn't exist. Staring at the ceiling I let my thoughts wander. Normally I don't, but today I will. Tobias is the first thing to come to mind. Missing him is an understatement. I need him like I need to breathe.

You could say I'm being dramatic, but it's true. I roll on my side and let the memories come. Flooding through my mind like a storm. When we kissed in the chasm. How great it was. Just us alone. I smile inwardly at the thought of kissing him again. One day it will happen. One day I will see him again. I just wish that day would come.

If it ever does.

**Tobias**

Nearly three years ago I lost Tris. It's horrible. Sometimes I regret not giving myself the memory serum. Other times I am thankful to Christina for stopping me. Although it hurts I'd rather feel the pain than nothing at all. Feeling nothing means your empty. Feeling something means you have more to yourself. I walk around my apartment for a few minutes. Even though it was long ago... The loss of Tris is too painful. It may sound crazy, but I think she's still alive. I feel it.

Maybe I'm going crazy. Which is more likely, but is it wrong. Yes it is. I have to face the truth Tris is gone and is never coming back. *knock knock* "who is it?" I call. "It's Christina open the door." She snaps and I do as she says. When I open the door I smile. She is still pretty small like Tris was. Sometimes it hurts to look at Christina. "What brings you here," I ask calmly.

"Well me Zeke, Marlene and Shauna are going out to eat we thought you might want to come." I haven't been the most social with my friends. Seeing them maybe every other week. "I don't think so Chris," I say grimly and she huffs. "Come on Four or should I start calling you Tobias, beside the point you need to start coming out into the world. I know the loss has been hard and all... but you can't let it eat you alive."

I knew Christina was right, "alright let's go." I say with very little excitement. Although I am a little happy to have something to do it isn't much. We walk past the Bureau with small talk until we arrive in the city. A quaint city with a few buildings like Chicago, but smaller.

At first I thought I would never get used to living here but I am. "Okay guess what," Christina says her eyes full of excitement as we turn another corner. "What," I ask curiously, "Well it's..." She was cut off by Zeke. "Hey Four, Christina over here," he shouted with Shauna and Marlene by his side. "I'll tell you later okay," Christina whispers then run off screaming, "Hey let's get this party started!"

I chuckle and follow her. I wonder what she has to tell me. There's a sports restaurant with tv's all around. We sit at a round booth and watch, I believe it's called football but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway it was going pretty well. Score was tied. While the others continued to talk I remained silent.

* * *

Tris stared at the ceiling above her angry. She was tired of this life, tired of being tested tired of it all. With anger boiling inside her she whispered, "I'm through playing by the rules of someone else's game."

* * *

**Hi readers I hope you enjoyed the prologue of Twists and Turns. This is my first divergent fanfiction so I hope all you divergent fans like it and stay to see what happens next. Constructive criticism is welcome all I ask is that you not be mean. Other than that tell me what you think and if you have any ideas about what you want to see in this story I'm all ears. **

**AFangirlofSorts- love the life you love and live the life you lo**ve.


	2. Chapter 2

I start running through the darkness looking for a way out. The only problem is there is no way out. I know this is a simulation. It has to be. It doesn't feel the same as a nightmare. Since nothing has happened... not yet anyway. "Tris," says a voice from behind and I stop. It's Tobias. Get a grip this is a simulation, I think to myself. They must be targeting the people I care about.

I don't turn around I have to keep moving. "Why did you leave me Tris," Tobias asks his voice closer now. His words sting my chest. I want to tell him it wasn't by choice. "I'm sorry Tobias I never meant to," I say into the darkness. Then he appears. He looks the same way he did when I met him. Tears are streaming my cheeks and I wish they wouldn't.

His eyes are full of sorrow and a little anger. He takes a step closer. "Why did you leave me Tris?" Tobias asks and when I try to speak something stops me. As though something took my ability to speak. I try again. No sound comes out. I need to get out of here. I open my mouth to try and speak, but he cuts me off.

"I don't want excuses I want an answer! Why did you leave me Tris? Why did you go!?" This time I force the words out. "I never wanted to leave you!" He disappears into the darkness and I'm alone.

* * *

"Tris wake up it's over," says a calm voice. I open my eyes to see a bright light above me. My first thought is where am I? A moment later I realize I'm in dentist like chair. Once my eyes adjust to the light I see Matthew.

He hands me a glass of water. At first I don't take it, but my throat feels incredibly dry. Was I screaming in the simulation? After a moment I take the glass from Matthew. I take small sips. For a few minutes we are silent. This seems to be our normalcy. We never talk to each other. At least not casually. Only when something is wrong. Or I really need help.

Over the past few years I still have not been able to trust Matthew. I feel like I can especially after all he has done for me. Yet I can't trust him. "Can I go back to my prison cell," I ask and he does a small chuckle. It wasn't supposed to be funny. Well looking back on it, my cell is just a room.

"Sure Tris you've done enough for one day." Matthew replied with a light smile. "Besides it's getting pretty late." I don't respond. I follow him down the hallways. You would think after all the time I spend here going back and forth I would have memorized them.

I haven't. Every hallway looks the same. Like I said a long time ago I would get lost. I have thought about making a run for it. Since no one bothers to gaurd me anymore. Lately I have not put up much of a fight against them. It makes me feel incredibly guilty because I should be fighting. I should be fighting for Tobias, Christina even Caleb and the rest of my friends. So why don't I fight back?

It's the same question I've been asking myself for ages. Why have I stopped fighting? I don't have the answer to that question. Matthew opens the door to my room and I step in. "Oh Tris," Matthew starts, "Take this to the bathroom and read it." He gives me a piece of paper and I take it.

Then without another word he leaves me alone. I decide to hide it from the cameras. They don't need to be suspicious at least not yet. In the bathroom there are no cameras. Thank God. The piece of paper is a crumbled ball. Gently I pull it apart to see a message.

_"Tris I know you do not trust me. And that is okay. I wouldn't trust myself either. Anyway I have a plan to get you home. To get you back to your friends. I know this has come late, but I needed to make sure the plan was full proof. I don't want anyone to find out or get a hint about this. Tomorrow I plan to break you out of here. When tomorrow will have to remain a mystery. This way when it happens you will at least look a little surprised. For now wait and you will see your friends again."_

I stare unblinkingly at the message. Was this true? Was Matthew really trying to help me? Or was it a trap? I do not trust him, but if there is a chance to see my friends again. I'm going to take it.

**Tobias**

Tonight was pretty fun. Zeke tried to pull off a stunt with Shauna but thanks to Marlene they didn't go through with it. Marlene is different from when I knew her at the dauntless compound. We all thought she was dead. I mean she jumped off a building because of a simulation. However it wasn't real. She was a divergent all along and faked her death. We have asked why she did all of that, but she would never tell us the whole story. Normally we don't push her because when we ask she gets extremely upset. Not angry but sad.

After her first outburst on us about it we never asked again. I will ask her one day. Maybe there's a possibility Tris did the same thing. I hope so. "Hey Four wait a minute," Christina says. "What's up Chris," I ask and she smiled. It was a dorky smile. "Well remember Matthew," Chris starts and I nod. "Okay he contacted me this morning, he wants to meet us by the border at 10 pm."

I look at my watch and it's 9:30. "Any reason," I ask. I never liked Matthew. Why would he want to see Christina and I? I am angry with him. Well without a lot of people at the Bureau. Especially David. He was the reason I quit my first job. He wasn't my boss he was just there and I hated the man. So I quit. The thought of him makes me angry.

I look back at Chris and she bites her lip then says, " He said he wanted to talk to us... about Tris." As soon as the words leave her lips I'm off. Chris was right behind then she stopped me. "Four calm down it may not be what you-" "I know but at least it's something," I say before she can finish. Whatever Matthew has to tell us about Tris. It must be important. A large part of me hopes she is alive. I force that part down.

I know that if I go to him with wanting to hear she's alive... If I am wrong, I'm afraid my heart won't be able to take it, "come Chris we have someone to see." I say and we walk outside. Chris has a car and I'm not sure what kind of car it is. Maybe a BMW, but to me all cars are the same. They use gas and take you places. Some are fast and others are not. That's all there is to it. I get in on the passenger side since I don't have a license.

Evelyn says I should get one. I don't mind walking to work and other places. After all I don't have the dauntless compound to keep me in shape. I need something or else I'll get fat. Especially when I live near a bakery. They have dauntless cake. It's amazing I bet Tris would like it. I smile at the time when she was an initiate. The scores were just put up and she made it. Or on visiting day when I met her mother. The memories continue to come and I let them.

Although it hurts it nice to know she is still alive in my mind at least. Christina stops after a few minutes by the sign that says "Border of Bureau District." Then we see we are not alone. A man is by the sign. I recpgnize him. It's Matthew. He approaches us as we get out of the car. "Glad you made it," he says casually and I glare. "What do you want," I snap and Chris elbows me. I pay no mind to it and watch Matthew.

He nods, "Well this is about Tris... Listen carefully I need you two to be back here at no later than 4 am." "Why," Christina asks confused. I know she wants to say something sarcastically but doesn't. "Because Tris alive," Matthew says and my heart stops. She's alive she's alive. "Where is she," I ask and he doesn't answer.

"Listen to me I'm trying to break her our of Nita's hold, I would take you two to help me get her out. I cannot it. It would be too suspicious anyway. Beside the point be back at four and bring weapons." "We can't just wait now we know our friend is alive," Christina snaps and I see fresh tears stream her cheeks. "Take us with you, after two dauntless might serve you well," I say.

He shakes his head, "If you want to help her you will be here no later than four." I love how it's my name. Did Tris do that on purpose? Was she in on this operation? Did she request Christina and I? I hope so. Tris is alive and so close.

"I must go and get Tris ready, for now bring weapons and one or two others of you wish. Also you might want to bring medicine just incase." That last part worries me, but I nod. Christina and I leave to get what Matthew said. We decide to bring Zeke along. He will be resourceful and he has guns. Now we wait. I stare at the clock and whisper, "If only time would go a little faster so I can see you again. Don't you worry Tris I'm coming for you."

* * *

** Hey readers hope you enjoyed chapter two! I should post the next chapter within the next two days. **

**-AFangirlofSorts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I decided I would post this chapter now instead of tomorrow. So I hope you like the early post!**

* * *

**Tobias**

I wish I would've have followed Matthew or something. Waiting is agonizing. Chris, Zeke and I have been waiting by the border sign. That's all we've done for the past few hours. Chris and Zeke have been talking, but I remain silent. They know the loss of Tris was harder on me than on them.

After all they were able to let go. Look at me I have been holding on for years. I guess maybe it paid off. Chris comes over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I look at her quiz ally and I see she's been crying. She looks at me and asks, "What?" "Nothing," I shrug with a playful grin.

Chris rolls her eyes, "Okay why aren't you a little happy right now? Just think were going to have Tris back!" I keep my eyes forward. Nothing would make me happier to see her again. I wonder how much she's grown. I mean she must be almost 19, a lot can change in three years. Well maybe not I haven't changed that much. I haven't grown or anything. Well my hair is about centimeter longer than when I was first at the Bureau.

"I am excited, but what if... I don't know it's just..." I groan I can't put my thoughts into words. Chris understands though. "I know what you mean, but I just hope my sister is back," Cheis replies then steps away from me. I watch her leave and sigh. I hope Matthew has her. If not I'm sure I will die from a broken heart. Personally I think the old four and Tobias died a long time ago. Yet a piece of them is still with me. Whatever it's in the past.

After another few minutes the clock strikes 4 and nothing is here. I sigh and think this was for nothing. Then the more positive side of me says, 'Matthew said to be here at 4 not that he would.' I let this thought encourage me. Then I see something. I grip my gun to my chest and watch carefully. I see it again a figure in the distance. Two figures actually.

"Guys," I say. Chris and Zeke are by my side. "Maybe it's them," suggest Zeke and I hope so. "Chris turn your headlights on," I say and she nods. Zeke and I step away from the front the car as Chris turns the lights on. Two people one make and I'm assuming the second is a female. "Here I'll go ahead you two wait," I say and niether of then protest. My guess is they understand or they just don't want to go. Either way it doesn't matter. I walk forward.

Each step feels like a mile dragging me down. It could be I'm exhausted. After all it is 4 in the morning. Oh well I can sleep later. The light isn't hitting them to wel so I pull out my flashlight to see. The second is leaving agaisnt the first then I see their faces. I see Matthews face first then I see the girls. She looks up at me then her eyes flicker with confusion then recognition. I didn't recognize her at first then the features make sense. Tris.

I can't breathe I can't speak. She's here it's her. "Tris," I scream at the top my lungs and she stares at me. I drop my gun and flashlight and run to her. She let's go of Matthew and hobbles over to me. 15 feet, 10 feet and the distance gets shorter. "Four," she breathes infront me then falls into my arms. I grip her close and fall to the ground with her.

"Oh my God Tris," I sob and hug her, "I love you so much." She relaxes in my arms and smiles. Her eyes stern and beautiful, but also weak. Matthew is now by us and he says, "She's hurt you have to get her to a hospital." I nod then look back at Tris. "I'm fine," she chokes but I don't buy it. I lost her once I won't do it again. I lift her up bridal style and jog back to the car.

"Don't worry Tris you'll be okay," I say and she nuzzled into my chest. Zeke and Chris are alert when they see Tris. Christina is crying and Zeke is speechless. "We have to go she's hurt," I say anxiously. Chris nods, "then what are we waiting for let's go!" She hops in the car, Zeke is on the passenger while I go in the back with Tris.

"Wait Matthew are you coming," Chris asks and he shakes his head. "No I have to make it seem I lost her, just get her out of here." Before I knew it Chris was off and we were flying to the city. In a few minutes we made it. Before I get out I look at Tris to see where she was hurt. I found a bullet wound in her leg and a burn on her side. What happened? It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is that she's here and it going to be okay.

*One hour earlier* **Tris**

I have been waiting for some sign from Matthew. Recently I was informed he left on business thing. Well that's just great. What if it was a hoax? What if I wasn't going to see my friends again? The thought hurts my chest. I have to think of something better. With a sigh I look at the time. 3 am. I am exhausted, but I can't sleep. Whatever Matthew is planing I need to be ready. Before I can do anything else my door opens.

It's Matthew. "Matthew what," I say but he cuts me off. "No time to explain let's go," he says quickly and pulls me out of the room. Suddenly the ground begins shake and I hear a loud crash. "What was-" I am cut off again, "Just keep moving." Is all he says to me. I quicken my paste then I hear, "Beatrice has escaped repeat Beatrice has escaped!" I glare at Matthew not that he can see.

"I thought you spent all this time planning so it would be unnoticed," I snap and he shakes his head. "Just trust me that's a good friend he's supposed to sound the alarm." This seems like a poorly excited plan. Maybe there's more to it than I realize. What if he has more of the plan that is happening now? *POW* A gun shot rings in my ears and a terrible pain pierces my leg. I grit my teeth and fall, but Matthew catches me. "It's alright were almost to the back entrance," Matthew says as I start hobbling.

"Matthew stop," I hear a woman yell then a gunshot. It doesn't hit either of us just a light. We turn around to see Nita holding a gun. Of course she shot me. "You are not going anywhere Beatrice. And Matthew your plan was full proof except for one thing. My operative who was supposed to sound your alarm."

Matthew cursed and I glared. Without warning Matthew shot his gun and hit Nita in her arm. She cried out and we took our chance. "I will find you Beatrice after all let's not forget this," she calls then I feel immense heat on my side. It burns like fire and I want to scream. I grit my teeth but it's not helping with the pain. Then the world around me goes dark.

I wake up half conscious on Matthews shoulder. "What where," I stutter and Matthew shushes me. "Relax your hurt pretty bad. Were almost to the border where yor friends are." "Wait what else happened," I ask and he sighs. "It doesn't matter Tris, but I will tell you this Nita doesn't remember our escape." I don't push the matter further. I'm kind of scared to.

As we keep moving I see headlights and figures. Is it them? I hope so. Suddenly the pain in my leg and side become more intense. Now I completely rely on Matthew to keep me upright. One of the figures is walking this way and I look down. I'm afraid of what I might see. Will my friends be angry or happy or what? There is more light on Matthew and I. I decide to look out and I see a man. For a minute I don't know him then I see it's Four. It's Four he's here.

"Tris," he shouts. I can't tell whether it was anger or joy. But he's running this way so I'm assuming joy. I move away from Matthew and hobble over. Were so close. He's coming to me for me. Only a five feet between us. "Four," I breathe and fall into his arms. He holds me close and tight. Although my side hurts I don't care. I have waited to long for this. For this moment.

Four says something but I don't make it out. Matthew says something about me being hurt. I choke, "I'm fine." It's a lie and Four knows it. Truthfully I want to push it. That's only because I want as much time with him as possible. He lifts me up in his arms and I start to lose consciousness. Either blood loss or the heat on my side. It doesn't bother me though. I am with Four and that's all that matters. We are together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

Tris hasn't woken up since we brought her here last night. She's doing better just not waking up. The doctors said it's from exhaustion. I'd assume so. Especially after who knows what has happened to her. The thought makes me angry. They could have used as a lab rat. That's probably exactly what they did. Tested her made her do things. I mean the burn on her side could have been one of many. Who knows, but one day I intend to find out.

When I do I plan to kill them all. Including Matthew. Although he brought Tris back that doesn't mean he didn't bring her there before. I have been pacing for an hour now and I haven't slept all night. Chris got some shut eye, but not much. She's awake now along with Zeke. He still looks like he's in shock. Honestly I'm in shock to. After all this time Tris is alive.

I was able to hold her last night. She was is so close and I can't believe it. I look through the window to see her lying there asleep. I make sure to watch the rise and fall of her chest. It reminds she's alive. A hand rests on my shoulder. I don't jump I just look back. It's Zeke. The pain he must be feeling. When Marlene came back he had hope for Uriah. With Tris back he might have even more hope. Or maybe none at all.

I am still guilty about him and I wish he would come back. However I doubt it. We were there when his chest stopped rising and his heart stopped beating. "Be happy Tobias this is your second chance," Zeke says and I nod. I look back at Tris and stare. After a moment I turn to face Zeke. "Thanks man and maybe you'll have a second chance to," I say although unlikely. He shrugged, "Who knows, but if not hey my bros up there and happy. That's all I can ask for."

I give him a light smile. Zeke was angry with me at first and he had a right too. After all I said I would look after him and I didn't. Without another word Zeke sits down by Chris. They've gotten a lot closer about a year ago they became best friends. Once I thought they were dating, but once Zeke told me about him and Shauna. Well that there goes that theory. I smile at them as they tease each other. I think over time Zeke took Chris in has his 'sister.'

It does sound crazy, but I think it's true. Besides Zeke cares for Christina to much for them to only be good friends. With a sigh I look back at the window. I think I should call Caleb, but I truly can't stand him. He is a coward for abandoning his sister. Although I cannot truly blame him. She would have gone in anyway. As I watch her I think of what this means for us.

What will happen tomorrow? What will we do? Will we be together again? I know we will. We have to. I love her and need her. Her eyes flicker open and they catch my gaze. I smile at her. She does the same, but with tears filling in her eyes. I look to Chris and gesture for her to come this way. She does and looks through the window to see her friend.

Christina waves at Tris and she tries to wave back. She could barely lift her hand, but it still looked like a wave. Zeke came in the window next and he made a face. I didn't see the face but it made Tris laugh. I couldn't hear it, but I know it sounded beautiful just like her.

**Tris**

I open my eyes to see Tobias watching me. He smiles and I do the same. Tears stream my cheeks and I can't help it. I'm to happy to stop them. To weak to do anything. He looks on my right for a moment. He steps aside and I see a woman. It's Christina. My smile grows wider and so does hers. For a moment we smile at each other. Then she moves out of the way and I see Zeke. He smiles at me then makes a wierd face. I laugh. It was kind of funny.

Weird, but funny. I haven't laughed in a long time. Or really felt any joy. It nice to be happy again. I look around for a moment to see I'm in a hospital room with an IV in my arm. For a minute I don't understand why I'm here. Then I remember what happened last night.

The bomb, alarm, bullet and whatever Nita did to my side. I thought Matthew was smart, but his plan seemed thrown together. He said he had been working on it so it could be full proof. It wasn't. We were almost caught. Oh well at least one I'm here and two Tobias and my friends are here to. I wonder why they don't come. Is the door locked? Probably, but why? Suddenly I don't like that at all.

I've been locked in rooms for far too long. No more locked doors. I hate them. Now I start to panic. What if it wasn't real? What if they aren't real? Maybe Nita is trying something new? I have to get out of here. I need to know. My heart starts racing and I get a horrible headache. It hurts so much that I don't hold back a scream. Back at wherever Nita had me I would scream.

The doctors and scientist who were with me said I could. It didn't matter to them how loud I screamed. No one would hear except them. Will people hear me now? They have to. My head is pulsing with pain and I cry out again. I hear banging on the door and try to ignore it. But the pain in my head blocks everything else out. Then the world goes dark


	5. Chapter 5

Tris started screaming and I tried to get in but couldn't. Chris ran to call the doctors. Meanwhile I was pounding on the door screaming for Tris to hear me and calm down. I don't know what's wrong, but she better be okay. After a moment Zeke was pulling me away. I would have fought him for real, but I couldn't do that to him. The doctors ran in to help her thank The Lord. However I still need to see her. I need to be by her side. The doctors went in and after a few minutes Tris was fine. I looked through the window and we made we contact. After a moment she glared at the doctors and said something to them. I'm not sure what I'm a horrible lip reader. Two of the doctors stayed in the room while the third came out. "Are you Tobias," asked the doctor. I nodded and he pulled me on the side. I looked back at Chris and Zeke. They gave me confused looks and I shrugged. "My name is Dr. Jones, you said her name is Beatrice Prior," asked Jones and I nodded again. "Well there is a lot of paper work that needs to be done since our records say a Beatrice Prior was killed a few years ago. As for now we need her brother and someone else of her choice to sort through this. Right now she wants that other person to be you." Jones paused to see if I had questions but I didn't. Right now I was impatient. All I want is to be by Tris's side. "That is all you may see her now," Jones says and I give him a thank you. He brings me back to Tris, but Chris and Zeke have to wait outside. I tried to get them in with me, but it wasn't working. Jones let me into the room where Tris laid waiting. Her eyes were bright and a smile graced her face. How I have waited to see that smile again. That smile that makes me feel alive. It feels as though the old Tobias and Four are here. After all they had been missing their Tris and here she was. I kneel by her bed and stare at her and she does the same. We don't talk. I think we both know that this could end at any moment. We lost each other once. We can't afford to do it again. "Tris," I say as I cup her face in my hand, "I still cannot believe your here." She puts her hand on mine, "me niether. After all this time and everything we've been through." I want to break down. I want to do so many things right now, but I can't. Whatever happened a minute ago could happen again. I won't risk that. It looked like she was in a lot of pain. I could never put her through that. I will never put her through that. "Rest now Tris you'll need your strength," I say softly and as always she counters, "No I'm fine really." I shake my head with a smile, "No rest and we can talk later." Before she has a chance to protest I pull her into a kiss. It wasn't like te one in the chasm or the many other kisses we shared in the chaos. This one was filled with more longing and love. It was as though we were younger and just falling in love all over again. I have to say I like the idea of falling in love with her again, but how can I when I never stopped. When we stop kissing time freezes. To think I haven't seen her in 3 years and I never stopped loving her. Tris was and is my everything. "I love you," I say softly and she nods. "I love you too," Tris said quietly and I leave her to rest. I shut the door slowly behind me making sure it's unlocked. Chris looks at me with a questioning face. "Well what happened why did Tris freak out in there," Chris asked nervously. I shrugged, "I don't really know, I just hope it doesn't happen again."

Tris

I saw Tobias talk with Christina and Zeke outside. At first I really wanted them to come in, but now I felt self conscious after whatever happened to me. Jones said it was a panic attack, but it didn't feel like one and at the same time it did. Personally I don't care what it was as long as it downs tha open again. For a few minutes I stare at the ceiling letting myself get lost in thought. What happens now? I wonder how this place has changed. I wonder how I have changed. How has Tobias changed or Chirstina or Zeke? No one ever really changes, but it seems like they do. After a minute the door opens. A man who I don't recognize then I see it. It's Caleb it's my brother. He walks unsure and hesitant then as he approaches me he seems tense. "Beatrice," Caleb says barely above a whisper. I look up at him. I'm not sure how to react. Should I be happy or angry to see him? I can still be angry about what he did years ago, but I chose to go in. Without warning he pulls me into a hug. I'm frozen truth be told I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know what to expect. "Thank God your alive Beatrice, I am so sorry. I should have stopped you. I should never have turned you over to Jeanine." Caleb went on for a minute and I wasn't paying attention. It wasn't that I didn't want to listen or I didn't care. It was just hard. I willed myself to hug him back. When he let go of me he said, "How are you feeling? What did they do to you?" I don't know what to say. Honestly I feel alright but at the same time I feel like crap. This has not been the best few days of my life but far from the worst. "I feel fine and they did... Stuff," I say. I can tell he wants to push it but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about anything. "Caleb I'm tired can I tell you another time," I say sleepily. The doctors gave me some medicine and now it's taking effect. Caleb nods and kisses my forehead. I am happy about that but at the same time disgusted. Does that make me a horrible sister to not want affection from my brother? Maybe, but I don't care. I am still upset with him. Anyway I have a right to. I have a right to a lot of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey readers this is a quick note. Thank you for all the reviews they really make my day to know you guys like the story! Anyway I have a question. What are some things you want to see happen? I'm asking because I have a little writers block. So if there's something you want to see put it in the comments or PM me. That's it enjoy chapter Tris (six).**

* * *

On the third day I was able to see Christina. We talked for hours laughing and talking about old times when our friendship had no problems. She told me about how she's been meeting some guy. I am happy for her and it did make me think of Will. It made her think of him too but in a different way. "Okay so tell me where are you going to stay after this I mean you can't stay in a hospital forever," Christina asks and I laugh. "No I can't and I don't want to, and I don't know where I'll stay," I replied with a shrug.

Christina's smile grew wider, "well I do have an extra room in my apartment you could stay there." My eyes widened, "Really, but why?" I ask and Christina gives me a dumbfounded look, "oh I don't know I haven't seen my 'sister' in years and I thought she was dead for that time. So you know I thought I might want to catch up with her." I laugh harder and pull her Ito a hug.

"Thank you Christina," I say happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I'll be with my friend, but I was sad. What would happen when I left? I already know about some stupid paperwork I have to go through because of my supposed death. "Your welcome now when do you get out of this place," Christina asked and I paused. I think I get out tomorrow. "If not tomorrow than in two days," I say unsure and Christina nods. "Alright well I better get the place ready for you, besides I think visiting hours are over, see you Tris." "See you Christina," I say sadly and she is hesitant to leave. It's been hard for my friends and I can tell.

Although it has been hard for me they were the ones who thought I was dead. I lay back down as Christina leaves and stare at the ceiling. Lately I've started to hate ceilings, but I can't stare at walls all day. Even though that's what I've been doing. I decided to get up and walk around a little bit. My side still burns and the bullet wound still hurts just not as much. The bullet wound was healing better than the burn. The doctors said that the burn was similar to an electrical burn. That made sense because Nita activated it as Matthew and I left. I wonder how he's doing. As I walk to the door I think of the first experiment they did on me.

*flash*

I sit in a metal chair my arms and legs bound to it. I've been struggling for the past five minutes but it's no use. I'm ready to give up, but I can't. I'm afraid of what they'll do to me. What will they do to me? The doctor came in with a smug grin. He was talking but I didn't hear what he said. I was to anxious to pay attention. After a minute he gave me a shot in my side and that's when the world turned black. I felt burning all over my body. Every muscle, every bone and every vein burned as though it was on fire. *flash*

I get chills as the memory fades away. That was the first expieriment and the worst. Maybe that was how Nita was able to do this to me. I will probably never know. Or at least I hope I never know. I want to be down with that, but I can't. It's as though I feel their eyes on me. As if I'll never be free from them and it's agonizing. I hear knocking, I look at the door and no one is there. The knocking continues and I look at the window. It's Four.

I watch him for a moment then he opens the window. This is it. We need to talk about what has happened. I just don't think I'm ready for it, but I can't runaway from it. I've waited for this day to really talk to him. To really be with him again. Although I am a afraid I can't be anymore because he's here. After all this time Tobias stands before me. How I waited for the day. This day to see him again. "You were never gone," Tobias says with tears streaming his cheeks. Tears begin to fall as I say, "Yes I'm here, I'm alive." He stares into my eyes and walks forward pulling me into a hug, "I love you Tris," "I love you too." I squeeze him hard knowing the twists and turns have just begun, but we can do it.

It feels so good to be in his arms. For once everything is perfect. It was worth it. Everything we had been through to get here was worth it. Does that mean I was worth to him? I know he was worth it to me. I look up at him and stare into his eyes. They are the same as when I first saw them. The same as when we at the dauntless compound. Without another thought or word we lean into each other. Our lips intertwine and it is amazing.

I missed his kiss more than I thought I did. We continue to kiss passionately and hungry for me. He wraps his arms around my waist and gasps. "I'm sorry forgot about," "it's okay just don't let go of me," I say softly. "Never again," Tobias says into my hair making me smile. It's been a long time since I smiled from him. This is the one smile that's different from the others. That's because this smile belongs to him and so do I. He is mine and I am his.


	7. Chapter 7

(third person)

* * *

Tris woke up the next morning with Tobias by her side in the small hospital bed. He had been up for hours just watching her sleep. "Morning," Tris said with a light smile on her face. Tobias grinned, "morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?" "Actually yes I did for once," Tris said with a little blush on her cheeks. This made Tobias laugh and he kissed her forehead.

"Today's the big day of paperwork and other BS," Tobias complained as he stood up. Tris stayed in bed, but sat up just a little bit. "Tell me about it," she said, "do you know what kind of paperwork we have to go through?" Tobias shrugged, "no all I know is that you have to sign some things, Caleb has to fill some papers out saying he was or is your gaurdian, then I'm just here to help." Tris gave him a confused look, "wait I need guardian?"

"Yes and no around here you become an adult at age 20, the government was talking about lowering the age to 18, but most officials don't want them to because they are still teenagers," Tobias exclaimed and Tris was mad. "Well I'm 19 so what does that mean for me," Tris asked starting to get angry. Tobias ran his fingers through his hair, "you don't have to live with the guardian, you just need someone to look after you every now and again." "What about you," Tris suggested and Tobias smiled. "I would live to, but there is a law stating if I was your guardian than we could not be together," Tris nodded she thought that was reasonable.

"Well at least that makes sense more than anything else," Tris said exhausted and Tobias nodded. "Well the doctors said you can leave today if your well enough," "I am," Tris said quickly and Tobias gave her a sideways grin. "Great then I can give you Christina's present," Tobias said and Tris groaned, "no no presents." "Would you rather be stuck in that hospital gown," Tobias asked and Tris pouted, "what did she get?"

This made Tobias laugh then he said, "well since there aren't factions anymore people wear what they want, Christina said you should take baby steps I have no idea why since you can handle it, but you know Christina," Tris nodded as he went on. "Anyway she got you blue jeans, a grey shirt and black jacket," "my old factions," Tris asked and he nodded.

"Yep my abnegation born, dauntless transfer and erudite mind." Tobias helped Tris out of bed and over to the restroom so she could change. "Wait Four," Tris said and he replied, "yes six?" Tris laughed then said with bright blush on her cheeks, "I need help." Tobias nodded, "oh okay...I got you." Blush still on Tris' face she raised her arms and Tobias lifted the gown over her head and laid it on the floor. Tris shivered at the cold air, but tried to focus on that instead of her been half naked in front of a guy.

Tobias rolled the grey shirt and put it over her head while she slipped her arms through the sleeves. "I feel like a child," Tris muttered and Tobias whsipered, "but a cute one." "Shut up and pass me the jeans," Tris teased with a playful grin. Tobias handed her the jeans and keeped her steady while she slipped them on. To her surprise the clothes fit her perfectly. "How did Christina know my size," Tris asked and Tobias shrugged, "I honestly have no idea my guess is from the doctors measurements."

Tris thought that made sense then asked, "do they just give out information?" "No not really depends on who's asking," Tobias said simply and Tris nodded as she put the jacket on slowly. Tris took a few steps trying to find the most comfortable way to walk. After a minute taking small steps seemed to be the least painful. "Are you ready," Tobias asked one hand on Tris's elbow keeping her steady. "Yeah let's go," Tris replied looking up at Tobias just staring at him. Without any hesitation they both leaned into each other until their lips intertwined. Tobias and Tris felt the same way after all these years. They always knew before that each contact with each other was special. However now one touch was just as great as one of their old kisses.

When they split the doctors came in to give Tris the medicine she would need. Painkillers for her side and leg. She also had blue pills in case she had an anxiety attack. Tobias put them in Tris's pocket and they headed to the elevator. Once they made it to the first floor Tris felt as though the weight of the world and past events didn't matter anymore. She had the future ahead of her and that's all she could ask for. A bright future. A future worth living.

Tobias still had one hand on her elbow and the other around her waist to steady her. As they walked down the never ending hallways Tris asked, "Tobias where are we, we aren't Chicago right?" "No we are near the Bureau, it's a long story I'll tell you about at dinner tonight," Tobias said and Tris smiled. "Did you Tobias Four Eaton ask me to dinner," Tris teased and he laughed, "I believe I asked Beatrice Six Prior out on a date." Tris leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "I'm glad to know our love never died." "Me too Tris," Tobias replied as he kissed her forehead. Together they walked out the hospital arms around each other. The way they wanted to keep it.

Tobias lead her to where Caleb stood by a Chevy truck. Caleb waved and Tris smiled while Tobias glared. Tris noticed and elbowed him lightly, "be a little nice all of you have hard." "Alright for you," Tobias whispered in her ear as they made to his truck. "You two ready," Caleb asked and Tris nodded. Again Tobias glared, but Caleb ignored it. Tobias let Caleb help Tris into the truck since Tobias agreed to be nicer with Caleb. Tris sat in the middle with Caleb in the drivers seat and Tobias next to Tris on her right side.

The drive wasn't long and it was completely silent except for the hum of the engine. Tris didn't notice thought she was preoccupied with the passing buildings. She watched the buildings go by in a blur and staring up at the ones that touched the sky. Tobias enjoyed the view of seeing Tris in awe. The whole ride he watched her, and she watched the sky. Tobias slipped his hand onto Tris lap where her hand lay. His fingers intertwined with hers like puzzle pieces that had been a part for far to long


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you bpaulus for the feed back (sorry if I got your username wrong). The third person was just something different. The last chapter was different because I have horrible writers block. I also want to give a heads up since nothing really happens in this chapter. Or at least not something that has significant importance. Not yet anyway. Quick question would you guys rather have point of view from Tris or Tobias or both?

* * *

**Tobias**

* * *

We arrived in front of the office about 16 minutes later. Tris was still holding my hand and I loved it. I got out first and helped her down before Caleb had the chance. Tris sent me a sad look and knew she was right. Even though before I had in a sense forgiven Caleb, but for different reasons. Honestly I was indifferent to him. Without a word I hold onto Tris as she steadies herself.

Her frame is still small and it makes me smile. She has grown I'd say an inch or two, but that's it. Once we get inside it looks like a regular office. Tris' eyes seemed to wander every where. The wall color was purple left and right while the other two were blue. My guess was she hasn't seen painted walls. That was my guess, but I wasn't completely sure. The rest of the building looked normal. Shag carpet and a secretary desk in front of us.

Tris looked at it for a while until she sat down. We sat down in complete silence. Not one of us said a word, but it suit us all. Caleb hadn't been much of a speaker and not since he saw Tris. I wondered how Tris felt about him. If assume good since she talked him a little and other stuff.

A minute later a man came out from the white door. "Hello my name is George, will Caleb Prior and Tobias Eaton come with me," he said simply. "What about Tris," I asked my hand in hers. There was no way I could leave her alone. I lost her once I will not lose her again. Tris let go of my hand and said, "Tobias it's fine really I can wait, besides there are things I don't want to revisit." I looked back at her confused. Really

I didn't know what to expect. She was just so calm and it didn't bother her at all not to go. Maybe because of something that had happened or there was something she reall didn't want to see. Who knows once Im in there I'll figure it out later though. Caleb and I walk into the mans office and sit across from him. I don't like Caleb sitting next to me, but I'll need to get over this. After all he is Tris' brother.

"Alright boys i ask you a few questions regarding Ms Prior and you answer them while I fill them out here," he paused, "I do have her birth certificate and what I need is more back ground information." He proceeded to ask Caleb about their childhood and just about her. Why this was rellevant was a mystery. However I did enjoy listening about little Tris. Even still as an abnegation child she was always different. I love it. This little girl who almost never followed the rules. She was really was a dauntless.

After about half an hour George finished his questioning about her childhood. Looks like it's time to talk about the stuff Caleb doesn't know about. George asked me how I knew Tris and I told him our story. I started when I was her instructor. Later I moved onto the whole Erudite controlling Dauntless thing and what we did. Pretty much I summed up the whole story in 15-30 minutes. He wrote everything down and then he filed the paperwork.

"Alright that went well," he said, "now Caleb you are her guardian, but you are merely a watcher. Since the age is dropping if adult hood it was decided that she does not need a guardian. However Caleb you should check on her once a week until se has healed completely. After that check in on her once a month." George paused for a moment, "as for you Mr Eaton you will be her protector and being able to keep out of harms way." I nod, but keep it simple. He hands me and Caleb some paperwork and we leave. When we stepped out of the room I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw the room empty.

**Tris**

* * *

Tobias and Caleb went into the while I waited for them outside. After the first half hour I was practically dying of boredom. It was funny I felt like a kid again. Abnegation kids didn't play much, so I would be bored often. However Caleb and I would play little games of our own and that seemed to be enough. I should be happy since at the place I was in for years was worse. Sometimes I would spend hours staring at the walls waiting. I was waiting for something to happen, but of course nothing did.

Although that was worse I was still bored. I decided to go outside. The light was blinding compared to the little office house. Eventually my eyes adjusted and I leaned against the wall. Looking up at the sky I started to cry. Never had the sky been so beautiful before. In any direction the sky was a light shade of blue with clouds here and there. Tears started to form in my eyes as I said, "I am finally free." It made my heart ache and I loved it. The only to make it better was for Tobias to be by my side. Minutes went by and I was still just staring at the sky.

Finally the door opened, but violently. "Tris," yelled Tobias. He wrapped his arms around me and I was taken aback. I was still in his arms as he squeezed me. My side started to hurt, but I couldn't talk. Not because he was squeezing hard, but I liked the squeeze. "Don't scare me like that," he whispered and I laughed, "Tobias I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry Im always here remember."

He shook his head then let go and stared into my eyes. For a minute I saw all the pain of the last three years and I sighed. "I'm so sorry Tobias," I start but he hugs me again. "No I'm just being over protective, but I just can't lose you." "You won't Tobias," I say, "you won't lose me." I squeeze him back, but harder this time. He is right about the overprotective and you could include paranoid, but wouldntn I be te same. If we switched places I would never want to lose sight of him. We an work this out somehow. For now I assure him I won't ever go which I hope is true.

I hope I never leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers sorry to say I won't be on until next Sunday because of nationals. I will try to post on Saturday, but I probably will be to busy so just expect the post to happen on Sunday. Anyway this chapter is a shorter than others, but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Tris**

Tobias really made me think about what I had done. I kind if felt guilty, but at the same time I shouldn't have. All I did was step outside. He is just worried and I can't blame him for that. I love him to much and I've been without him for to long to be anger with him over something so small. It doesn't matter anyway, besides as long as no one got hurt everything is fine.

I let go of Tobias first. It hurts to much to think about everything that's happened. Truly I wish to forget this. I wish to forget everything about the last few years. Maybe Tobias does to. His eyes burn into mind and I feel like crying. My head starts pounding really hard and my vision blurs. It takes me a minute to process that I'm crying and blacking out at the same time. Forcing my eyes to stay open I see Tobias his look of panic. "Tobias-" I start but I'm to late the darkness took over.

**Tobias**

Tris started to tear up then her eyes closed. For a minute I thought she was just trying to calm down. I didn't think I made her mad, but then I see her eyes just close as she says my name. Before I knew it she fell into my arms and I hold her upright. I was panicked, but I did my best to stay calm. Caleb seemed peaceful as well and said, "she's alright it's just the blue pills, the doctor said if she takes more than one in eight hours it will put her to sleep."

I nodded and lifted Tris into my arms bridal style. After all this time she is still as light as ever. A though occurs to me what had they done to her. I hope they didn't starve her. If so I'm going to lose it. With a sigh I walk to the truck behind Caleb. I set her in the middle and get next to her. Her head falls on my shoulder as I buckle her in. Hair falls into her face and I move the fly aways behind her ear. Caleb watches us for a minute. For a minute I think about snapping at him, but I know Tris wouldn't like that. I hold my tongues and look at Tris with sad eyes.

Caleb took a deep breath and said, "Four-Tobias whatever your name is," I glare at him as he goes on, "do you really love Beatrice." I want to pounce on the question, but I can't. The look in his eyes was to I don't know it was so sad and concerned. "I love Tris with all my heart, and I can't lose her. If she dies I will go down with her. Last time I didn't, but now there is no doubt that without her I need to leave. She is my heart and beyond words I love her," I say simply. I grip her hand as sleeps and Caleb smiles. "I know we have our differences, but I want you to know I'm happy Tris has you," the words he said surprised me. Really I wasn't expecting that.

I nod simply because I don't know what to say. Caleb starts the truck and we drive away from the office. Caleb drops us off at my place. "Tobias," Caleb called and I turn around with Tris still in my arms. "Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry," he says and I give him a light smile. "If I don't forget," I call back jokingly and he laughs, "of course." Caleb drives away and I bring Tris inside. Once I get to my apartment I have to open the door which is kind of tricky. Eventually I get the door open and I bring Tris to my room. I set her down on my bed and pull her shoes off slowly hopeful that she doesn't wake up. Once her shoes are off I debate whether or not I should give her more comfortable clothes. I think she would be pissed so I decide against the idea.

Before I close the door to my room she says in a small voice like a child, "Tobias." I turn around to see her eyes glossy. "Yes Tris," I say softly and walk over to her side, "what do you need?" "Can you give me one of your shirts," is all she says and I nod with a smile on my face. I pull out my grey t-shirt and it should be a dress on her. When I return Tris has her jeans on the floor, but is struggling with her shirt. I chuckle, "do you need help," Tris looks back at me and nods.

I pull her shirt over he head and she is now in underwear and a bra. I do my best not to look at her and I do alright. I put my shirt over her head and her arms go through the sleeves making it easier for me. Once the shirt is one she lays back down and I pull the covers over her. Her eyes stare into mine and I smile and this is how we stay until her eyes close and they flutter lightly. I kiss her forehead and leave her to rest. I love her and need her like I need to breathe.

How survived without her for so long is a mystery, but I'm glad with her now and we have our lives ahead of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers I'm back! Expect regular posting 2-3 days at the most four anyway hope you enjoy this also the next chapter is going to be Tris P.O.V. The next chapter will be someone else point of view someone you will not believe. I'm not saying who, but that's a heads up. **

* * *

Tobias

I left Tris alone in my room to sleep and went to my couch. Once I sit down I am able to relax and not think of anything until my doorbell rings. Sadly I have no choice but to get up. I know it's Christina and she will do one of two things. One ring the doorbell over and over or two kick my door down. She's already kicked this same door down three times. And if she rings it over and over she will wake Tris up. Begrudgingly I get up and open the door to find Christina holding three bags. One says Target, the second says Old Navy and the third says Altered States.

"What are these," I ask nervously. Christina walks past me into the living and drops the bags on the couch. "I know Tris is here and this is for all the birthdays I've missed. Also not to mention she's never celebrated a birthday in her life," Christina goes on and in, but I start tuning her out. Luckily she isn't talking to loud, so Tris won't wake up. Although I want her to be up.

I want to be able take in every moment with her. Christina leaves the bags on the couch then comes back to where I stand by the door. "If you haven't already asked her on a date tonight, then your going on date," Christina says and I laugh. "Yes I already asked her," I say and she nods in approval, "Great, but tomorrow she's mine and don't worry you'll get her back the day after tomorrow." I decide to play along and groan, I would have to say Christina and I have a fairly strong friendship and it has grown. I'm sure Tris and Christina's friendship will always be strong. After all the other day Christina did nothing but spend time with Tris.

It will be good for Chris to have a girls night. She does spend time with Marlene, Shauna and others, but it isn't the same. Christina used to tell me it wasn't right. That she was still missing someone. I put a hand on her shoulder and say, "You are a good friend Christina and Tris will need that. Now tell me where should I take Tris out tonight?" An evil grin spread across Christina's face. If anyone knew the good restaurants it was her since she spent most of her time at restaurants. She would work part time as a hostess in about 3 different places. Her other job has something to do with fighting now that I remember what it is.

"Well let's see you could take her to Houstans, or J. Alexander's, or Red Lobster, Crackel Barrel, I mean you can take her anywhere, why not surprise her with an extremely romantic dinner," Chrisntina started babbling and I didn't know how to shut her up. I do shut her up every now and again, but I know she's only trying to help. "Hey what about that new restaurant, do you think Tris would like," I ask and Chrsitna responds, "the one off of JT boulevard?" I nod and she shrieks, "it's perfect, I'm so glad I bought Tris a dress after all the place is fancy. Anyway have fun and I will get you two reservations for six."

"Thanks Chris," I say, "don't you have to get back to work?" Her eyes widen as she says, "Crap! Oh sorry, look I have to go and tell Tris her BFF says wear the frickin' dress." Without another word Christina rushes out of the room. I smile inwardly at her last remark. What did she buy Tris I wonder. Oh well I guess I will find out later. Minutes turn into hours and eventually I fell asleep on the couch. I haven't been sleeping much, so this nap felt amazing. However when I woke up Tris was sitting on top of me just smiling.

"What are you doing," I laugh as she starts to get off me. "Well when I woke up I saw you sleeping there and you looked...attractive," Tris said with a playful grin on her face. "What time is it," I ask siting up and she looks at the kitchen clock. When she turns around to face she says, "it is 5 o'clock, I assume we slept a long time." Her smile is light and carefree. I have to say this is a smile I've never seen her wear before. "Well get ready we have dinner reservations at a new restaurant intown," I say happily she sighs. "I have nothing to wear," Tris frowns and I shake my head, "No Christina came by with clothes for you, she also bought you a dress and told me to tell you to and I quote 'wear the frickin' dress."

Tris laughed, "Alright I'll think about wearing her dress." This made me smile. God how did I live without her? Who cares she's with me now. Tris takes the bags into the guest room and gets read while I go into my room. I've seen the restaurant and it's pretty classy. So I decide to wear a tuxedo. Never thought I would wear it. I'm glad it didn't go to waist. After all Evelyn did spend over 100 dollars on this. She'll be happy to know I wore it. However she may never see me in it which works to. I check my watch and it's five-thirty. When I walk out of my room I sit on the couch and wait. About two minutes later Tris walks out.

And I was starstruck. It was a black dress that cut off just above her knees with a slit on her right side. The collars cut below her clavicle and it was long sleeves. It was plain and simple, but very nice. "You look amazing," I say standing up to walk over to her. Her cheeks turned red, "you don't think it's too much?" "No it's perfect," I say as I move a strand of hair behind her ear. She stared at me with those same eyes. Their so insistent and beautiful. Without thinking I press my lips against hers. For a second she does nothing, but slowly her lips move with mine and I feel her smile through the kiss.

For that moment everything is perfect just like her.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris

When we stopped kissing I felt incredibly empty. However his hand intertwined with mine and I really like the feeling. With a nervous grin he says, "alright melady your carriage awaits." I laugh, "melady?" He shrugged as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. It was kind I adorable. As we walk outside the crisp cool hair sends a rush of energy through me. I breathe it in to smell mint and pine cones. Hand in hand we walked outside to the front lot. Tobias told me to wait out front for a minute. I nodded unsurely, but I wasn't worried. A moment later a long black car drives by and the end stops in front of me. For a moment I'm reminded of the first a black car stopped in front of me.

It brings tears to my eyes, but I force myself not to cry. I refuse to shed anymore tears. I can't do it. When Tobias steps out of the car I am filled with relief. "What's all this," I ask with a giddy grin. "Well I figure you deserve the best and this is the best," Tobias said and I laughed. "Honestly I would have been fine with anything," I say, but Tobias shakes his head as he holds the door open. "Come on let me treat you like a princess just for tonight," Tobias begs, reluctantly I nod. A long time ago he said he would treat me like a princess. I remember telling him not to do that, but he still tried. We had moments like that only twice because with the war and the Bureau and everything else wrong...

Well we just never had the chance to act like a real couple. I have no idea how to act with him or how he should act with me. That's if there is a certain way, which I hope not. I'm sick of rules, I've had my life full of them and I cannot take it anymore. Sliding into the car was a little bit of a challenge because my dress would stick to the leather seats. Luckily I didn't have to slide to the other side of the car. Tobias just went around. The car ride wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity. Tobias and I didn't speak much. I wasn't really up for talking and maybe Tobias felt the same way. The car stopped in front of a beautiful restaurant.

Tobias told me the front looks similar to one that used to be very popular. Before the world went crazy. It was called PF Chang's I think. According Tobias it was a Chinese reastaurant and it sounds like it was to. We headed inside behind our hostess and she set us at a booth underneath a small chandelier. The lighting was extremely dim and the whole place was dark. However I could still see Tobias and that was enough. The waiter came and Tobias ordered me a coke. "What's coke," I asked and he smiled, "it's an amazing drink came out a year ago." I nodded. The waiter returned with our drinks.

Staring at the coke I was nervous to try it. Since for the last few years all I've had to drink was water, orange juice and sometimes milk, but that was it. Slowly I take a sip of coke and it's amazing. "Oh my God," I gasp, "this is actually really good." "I knew you'd like it," Tobias says with a grin and I smile. I tell Tobias to order what he thinks I'd enjoy. He nods as he says, "I was planning on doing that, I'm glad your going along it makes this night easier." "Really how much easier," I ask leaning forward and Tobias does the same. Outr faces are only an inch apart. Staring into his eyes makes me feel like I'll burst into flames. It was the feeling I missed most when I wasn't with him.

That feeling of pure energy. Both of us fill the small space between us and kiss. Our lips move together as one as though they are two halls of the same whole. After a moment his tongue tries to enter my mouth. I bite his tongue lightly. "Ow," he breathes, but doesn't break the kiss. I laugh, "not yet." We stop kissing when the waiter comes back. I noticed people were staring at us, I hope they enjoyed the show because their going to see this again. Surprisingly Tobias orders something that sounds easy. Some kind of steak plate, but he only ordered one. "A steak plate," I ask and he nods, "yes since I know on romantic dates spaghetti is cliche I decided with a large steak."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Alright I can't wait to taste it," I say with a grin as Tobias reaches for my hand over the table. Moving my hand forward we touch. It sends electricity through me and I feel ecstatic. He holds my hand in his softly, but still strong. This was us. Making every physical contact important, but also laughing. I had never laughed so much in one night. Honestly I didn't remember whether Tobias was funny or not, but it wasn't that. It wasn't that he was telling jokes, I think it was just the night. It was just perfect. When the steak arrived I became nervous. It was a really big steak.

I'd say 12-14 inches long and 6-7 inches wide. I stare at him and he smiles nervously, "yeah it's pretty big." "It's huge," I gape looking back at this huge steak in front of me. After another minute we start cutting it. Sadly I cannot cut into it. Tobias gets up from his seat and puts his arms around me. His hands hold onto my wrist lightly and he moves them back and forth. Before I knew it we were cutting into the steak. The idea of him staying around me like this fantastic. I know he will let go and I feel empty again. For now I enjoy this moment. I enjoy his chest pressed against my back and his arms hovering over mine.

It takes me a minute to realize he stopped cutting the steak. Turns out we were just sitting there. I lift my head up and kiss him. He returns the kiss. I start scooting back and he starts to come closer until we are sitting. Both of us sit on the same side of the booth. When we break our kiss I feel like I'm glowing. I also don't feel the emptiness I get when we break. Even if I am satisfied I want more. However my growling stomach speaks for me and we eat. I let Tobias cut my food and every now and again he feeds me a bite. I still can't cut into the steak, but eventually I get a small piece to break. With a smile I feed it to him.

It is small, but he just smiled and ate the piece. As the minutes went by and the smiles we shared past more than half the steak was gone. My head rest on his shoulder while his arm holds me close. "Four," I whisper, "yes Tris," he replies softly. I breathe a laugh as I nuzzle closer to him. "If this turns out to be the rest of my life," I start, "I'm happy it's with you." "You and me both Tris, you and me both," he whispers in my ear as he rubs my arm with his firm hand. A little while later Tobias orders us a slice of cake. I'd assume dauntless cake, but he says, "it isn't dauntless cake, sadly they don't have the recipe at least not yet.

However this cake is a close second." That makes me laugh again since I know he loves dauntless cake. For him to say this cake is a close second it must be good. Our waiter sets the cake in front of us and takes the other plates away. The cake is light, fluffy and moist. Inbetween each slice was chocolate icing. Tobias fed me a bite, but something was wrong with it. There was something in my mouth that wasn't cake. I used my tongue to try and feel what it was. It was like a small circle. I pulled it out and wiped the choclate icing off of it. It was a ring. For a minute I'm confused, but the look in Tobias' eyes is making me feel better.

"Well look at that," Tobias says with a huge smile. He takes the ring from me as he stands up. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I think it might burst. "Beatrice Prior," he starts, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I love you to the moon and back. Even though it's been ages since I last saw your face and heard your voice, I cannot go through that again." I'm crying now and I don't think I'll ever stop. I love him so much, but can I marry him. I won't say no of course, but I don't think I'm ready. "Will you do the honor and be my wife, marry me Tris," Tobias said holding the ring in front of me. I can't speak, I forgot how.

Instead I nod with a nervous laugh. He smiles and slips the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit. Christina did that I'm sure. "I love you Tobias," I choke and he smiles. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up. When we split I hear an applause, but the sound fades out as our lips connect. I close my eyes as we kiss. This kiss isn't like the others, It is sweet, warm and full of sparks. This night could not get any better. Instead something went wrong.

* * *

**Hey sorry when I posted the chapter it didn't save the spacing, so here's the right one hope you enjoyed it. Also thank you for the follows and favoriters and reviews. Keep them coming! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay you don't have to read this, but I have to get this off my chest. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really make my day to know that people like this story and want to see more. Not to mention the follows and favorites that I get! I'm at 37 follows and 24 favorites! Thanks you guys it really means a lot. Anyway hope ****you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gun shots go off. Tobias pushes me down I sit back under the table. I feel like I'm back in the Bureau. Remembering that day sends chills down my spine. "Stay down here Tris," Tobias says and before I can protest he pulls the table cloth over the opening. The urge to ignore him and see what's going on is overwhelming. However I can't. He wants me to stay here and we are still healing from years ago. It would be easier for me to stay here. Besides Tobias is strong he can handle anything that comes his way.

I peak through the opening of red table cloth and try to see what's going on. The gun shots haven't gone off again, but I hear mumbling. Or really I think it's someone yelling and their just to far away. Now someone is closer and re-explaining what the other guy said. I think he is. "Listen everyone we don't want any trouble," the man starts and his voice is thick. "We are here because we got a tip that the person we are after is here," a woman says and it sounds horribly familiar. It makes my stomac drop when I realize who it is.

"Come out Beatrice," she says and I feel ready to throw up. 'Dont give yourself up,' I think to myself. I force myself to stay put underneath the table. If only I had a weapon. The knives on the table aren't that sharp, but they are enough. However how am I supposed to get them without being seen. Gun shot. Then her voice again, "come on Beatrice the longer you make us wait the more people will get hurt." Oh no. I'm at cross roads. What am I supposed to do. My abnegation and dauntless instincts tell me to give myself away. However my erudite side says that is not a good idea, but I can't let more people get hurt because of me.

Gun shot. Not another person. I wait for Nitas voice, but they don't come. It was Tobias. "Tris isn't here," he yells and I hear Nita laugh. "Then what are you doing here," Nita asks with venom all over her voice. I hope Tobias comes up with a good lie. "After your first few gun shots I snuck her out the back door," Tobias says, "she's long gone." A smile creeps on my face, but I think this lie might back fire. What if they decide to hurt Tobias? What if they use him or take him back instead of me? Bile rises in my throat and I don't think I can hold it back. Forcing myself to swallow I peak through the cloth.

Nita and a big man stand five feet away from my table. They are facing to my right and I think that's where Tobias is. I can they please just leave already and accept that they aren't going to get me. "Get him," Nita says. Two simple words that send fear through me. The next thing I hear is glass breaking, gun shots, grunts and a lot of punching and kicking. After a minute Nita speaks again, "That wasn't a bad lie Four, but I know you wouldn't give away her position. If anything you would set us on the opposite course. Now..." I peak through and Nita pull out her gun. No please no. "Beatrice I am going to count to five and if you don't come out I will kill him," Nita says and I panic. There is no doubt now I have to come out. "One...Two" Nita starts and my stomach lurches.

"Tris stay hidden," Tobias yells, but I can't stay hidden. "Three...Four...come on Beatrice one number left," Nita says and that's it. She won this. "Fi-," Nita starts, but my voice stops her, "wait." Was all I said. Tears are filling my eyes as my fear takes controls. Although I can't see Nita right now I know she's smiling. "Yes Beatrice," she says making me growl inwardly. "Leave him alone," I say in a voice so small it sounds like it belongs to a child. She laughs, "of course, if you come out." "No Tris," Tobias strains, but I don't listen to him. My hand is shaking as I reach for the table cloth. Once the table cloth is gone I am giving myself back Nita. Back to everything is it worth it? Of course my friends are alive and they know I'm alive to. It's worth it.

I move the table cloth away to see Nita on her knees staring straight back at me. On her face is a twisted smile. Her hand moves up and she lifts my chin. "Your game of hide and seek is over," she says cynically. Her free hand reaches out and grips my under arm. It's like what parents do to their children to lead them. Her grip is stone hard, harder than my mothers grip ever was. Thinking of her makes me want to cry, but I can't cry now. She pulls me from my table and onto to my feet. I look back at Tobias on his knees and behind are two big men. They hold him still as he struggles. Nita shoves me into another man who's a lot taller than me.

"Take her away," Nita says. The man nods his head and starts to pull me away. Fighting him is useless because he's twice my size and is a lot stronger than me, but I still try. When were out of the restaurant I hear a gun shot. Then blood is splattered on my face. At first I panic and feel for pain that never comes. I realize my guard was shot as his body falls to the ground. This is my chance. I take his gun and run back to the restaurant, but I stop when I hear Christina's voice. "Tris don't we need to get out of here," she calls and I turn around.

She is standing near the black car I think it's jeep, but I'm not sure. "What about-," I start, but she cuts me off, "he'll be fine come on let's go." With one look back at the restaurant I sigh. Next thing I do surprised me even more than Christina. I ran away from the restaurant and listened to her. We hop in the jeep and drive away. As we drive off I think of Tobias still inside. "Please be okay," I whisper as the restaurant vanished from sight. I let myself cry as I stare at the ring he gave me. It is silver with small diamond on it and all around the ring are words.

They say, I will put a drop in the ocean and when you find that drop that's when I will stop loving you, Tobias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers just a heads up I might not post for the next few days. Sorry I'm on vacation. I will try to post as soon as I can! Also (spoiler alert) I will not kill Tobias or Tris. Other people are questionable (no they aren't) anyway enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

Tobias

I watched the man take Tris outside the restaurant. I struggled agaisnt my captors to get to her, but no matter how much I fought against them it wasn't enough. "You won't get away this," I shout as Nita turns to leave. For a moment she stops in her tracks. Probably wondering how to respond. After a minute of dead silence she turns to face me. Her eyes burn into mine. "Oh Four I already have," Nita smirks at me with venom in her voice. I growl at her, "if you so much as put a scratch on her I will kill you!"

Nita laughs, "that's sweet Four, but you and I both know that I get what I want." I struggle more trying to reach Nita so I can strangle her, but I can't break free. "Knock him out we don't need him following us," Nita ordered. I lurch forward using all the strength I have left in me and finally break free from their hold. When I am inch from Nita the two men hold me down.I start fighting them. Throwing punches and a kick here and there.

I know my fight is with Nita, but I need to take these two down. Trying to fight is pointless since I know they can take me down. I should run and try to catch up with Tris, but I'm stuck. Everything happens in a blur and I'm not sure what I'm doing. I punched the smaller one in the face and now he is unconscious. The bigger one punches me hard in the face and I hear a cracking sound. Next thing I know all the lights go out and I'm surrounded by darkness.

* * *

"Tobias wake up," I hear someone say. I start to open my eyes, but the light is to much to take in at once. Shutting my eyes again I moan as the pain begins to settle. My jaw hurts along with my... well pretty much every other part of my body. "Tobias please wake up," I hear the person say again. It's a female and I'm trying to recognize who they are. "Who-" I try to get the words out, but the pulsing in my head is too painful. "It's me, Christina," and my eyes snap open. "Chris, what are you doing here? Where's Tris," I ask panicked.

Christina says something, but I have no idea what it was. I can't process what's happening around me. Not when I don't know what's going on or if Tris okay. I take a steady breath and father my surroundings. I'm not in the restaurant anymore I'm in the parking lot. Wait no I'm on the side of a road. "Christina what's happening what's going on, where are we"

I asked as she helps me sit up. "Well we are out by the city limits. Once they found out that Tris got away they were going to use you as bait. Thankfully Zeke and Marlene happened to be patrolling the area and saved you. That was when they called me. I drove over with Tris and now Zeke and Marlene are with her," Christina explains.

I nod not because I understand, but that I want her to go on. She doesn't. I feel something wet and warm drip down the side of my face. "You got pretty banged up," Christina says, "I mean God Tobias come on your ether than this." I can't help but laugh. "Yeah well next time I'll be ready, where are the others now," I ask as Christina pulls out a towel.

She hands me some water and says, "they're at Zekes house right now, but are leaving soon, Nita has sent a hunt out for Tris." I curse under my breath as Christina bandages me up. Never would have pegged her for the doctor type. Christina helps me stand up then the undeniable question comes into play.

"Christina where is Nita now," I ask. Not just because I want to hunt her down, but we need to make sure she stays off of Tris' trail. "They went far past the border, but I'm sure they'll be back," Christina says as she helps me into the jeep. My calf is pulsing with pain. For good reason to, I had no idea they shot me. "I have to get you to the hospital," Christina says worriedly, but I shake my head. "No I need to get Tris," I say hoarsely.

"No Tobias no, Tris is fine you are not," Christina says sternly, "I'm taking you to the hospital and I will call Tris so you can talk to her alright." Arguing with her is pointless, but I can't just go to hospital without confirmation for Tris' safety. My silence doesn't help me in any way, but I can't find the words. Christina has a phone, it flips. Originally the people said we would have touch screens. The radiation was too dangerous so now we all have flip phones. I don't have one, but people with phones have a flip.

She dials different numbers. After a few moments Christina says, "Zeke it's Christina... Yes everything's fine, but Tobias is hurt and I'm taking him to the hospitka... No he isn't dying. Who asked that? Was that Tris?... Go figure anyway he wants to talk her." Christina hands me the phone and I put it up to my ear. All the fear inside me is replaced with relief at the sound of her voice. "Tobias are you okay," she asks worried and I smile.

"I'm fine Tris I love you and are you okay," I say with a smile plastered on my face. I hear her sigh, "I love you too and I'm fine, I was so worried and I'm sorry I didn't go back." This time I laugh, "are you kidding, when you didn't come back I was so worried they took you away, until Christina said you got away. I was sip happy you didn't turn back or else they would have gotten you."

Tris breathed a laugh, "okay Tobias please get that wound fixed and I love you more than anything in the world." "I love you Tris please stay safe," I say half happy and half worried. "Always," she says and I'm sure she's smirking at me at Zekes place. "Of course," I reply and she hangs up the phone. I guess we won't play that game of who hangs up first. I laugh inwardly, but my vision begins to blur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey since I got a minute here'a chapter 14. And Happy Fourth of July everyone!**

* * *

Tris

Once I hung up on Tobias I became lost in thought. I hope he's okay. Although I wanted to go back and help him he was right. If I had gone back then they would have taken me away. Now I am safe, but my friends aren't. My instincts tell me to just go and turn myself in. At the same time they tell me to hide. As I sit on Zekes couch and groan. Marlene laughs at me, "come on Tris everything will be okay." With a slight smile I reply, "yeah sure, I have no doubt we will all be okay." As the words left my lip I didn't believe them.

That's my fear right there. Losing everything I hold near away from me. There is knocking on the door and my heart begins to pound. I have had enough excitement and cannot take anymore. Zeke readys his gun while Marlene's hand hovers over her knives. She motions for me to get down and slowly I do. For some reasons I have become more obiedient to those around me. Must be Nita's handy work. God I hope I can kill that bitch. Maybe one day I will. I know shouldn't think about killing people, but if she lays a hand on Tobias again she's a dead girl.

Zeke opens the door and bolts his gun at the persons face. When I see who it is I sigh. It was Caleb. He raises his hand up almost terrified that Zeke would shoot him. "False alarm," Zeke says as he lowers his gun and shuts the door behind Caleb. Caleb and I make I contact. He moves closer to me, but Marlene gets in his way. She knows about his betrayal to me which happened three years ago.

I'm over it, but I guess some people really didn't like it. "I'm not going to hurt her," Caleb said a little angrily. It kind of surprised me, but people change. Marlene stares him down, "really? What happened in the lab when you turned her over? Or when you were supposed to go in, but she took your place."

"Mar," I say hoarsely, "it's okay, really it is." Our eyes meet and she nods. However it takes her a minute to move away from him. Marlene moves over to Zeke and he wraps an arm around her. Not in a couple sort of way, but like really good friends would. However it almost looks the way Tobias would hold me. Are Tobias just good friends? No we can't be.

If so he wouldn't have asked me to marry him. Caleb wraps his arms around me and I'm pulled from my day dreams. I don't wrap my arms around him. I knew he was going to be fine. Right now I long for Tobias's warm arms. That is all I want. To be in his arms as he whispers that he loves me and I whisper to him that I love him.

Soon he will be healed. I just wish soon was sooner. Caleb let's go of me and says, "I'm so glad your okay." Since I can't find te right words to say I nod instead. He seems to understand. I sit back down as close my eyes. From a distance I can hear the other talking silently. I don't care what they talk about as long as I can beefy to my thoughts. For a minute everything is silent and I feel at peace. The silence is short lived. Zeke says a little to loudly, "we need to get moving. We don't know where Nita is, but we don't want to take any chances."

I turn around letting my elbow hang off the sofa as I say, "why not take a chance? Look if she's after me then I should... I don't know I have to do something." I can't turn myself in. Not when the ring in my finger feel incredibly heavy and hot. When my words are greeted with silence I look back at the ring. The words on the ring burn into me like fire. Honestly it hurts to look at. Tobias will be fine I'm sure, but he is hurt because of me. If I would have gone out sooner no one would have been hurt. Or at least bit as badly. As I lay on my side I can feel the others eyes watching me.

Waiting for me to fight back against running. That was the old me. It's time for me to grow up. "When do we leave," I ask facing forward hoping know of them come into l can't bare to see them. No one. Truthfully I wish to be alone. I wish to be somewhere else far away with Tobias by my side. I am stuck here and Tobias is miles and miles away.

My eyes begun to fill with tears as Marlene says, "were leaving in a few minutes. We're going to go 50 miles out." Closing my eyes I let a few tears fall. I need to get them out. When I open my eyes I see Marlene sitting in the floor in front of me. "I've never seen you cry," Marlene say and I give her a weak smile.

She smiles back. Her hand rests on my shoulder. I know she's trying to help, but I don't want her to touch me. The only person I want to touch me is Tobias. Sitting up slowly I run my fingers through my hair. "Let go," I say sadly hiding the pain in my heart. Maybe this will pass over, but knowing Nita this is only the beginning. As I walk out with Marlene by my side Zeke jumps into a Chevy truck as Mar calls it. I ask to sit by the window and Mark doesn't seen to mind. Besides her and Zeke look pretty comfortable together.

I wonder if Shauna and Zeke are still together. I have to to say I hope so. It could just be that they are really close because they shared the loss of Uriah. The thought of him makes my chest ache. Caleb hugs me goodbye and this time I hug back. When I get in the truck i lose myself in a world far away. The truck begins to drive away and I watch as the land begins to pass by in a blur.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers I'm sorry to say that I will not be posting again this week because I have volleyball camp from early morning to mid afternoon. Then I have my high school summer league or whatever it is. This is a just a heads up. I'm also sorry tht this chapter is pretty short. It was one of those chapters where you don't like it and re-write 100 times until you give into what you have already. And I'm rambling on aren't I? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sure you'll love the ending.**

* * *

**Tobias**

I can't process what's going on. My vision is horribly blurry. All I see are puffs of objects. Christina says something, but I don't know what it was. When I close my I feel everything around me go limp. Snapping my eyes open I see a large door. On top a red sign that I assume says emergency. "Come Tobias stay awake," I hear Christina says. She lifts my arm and wraps it over her shoulder. Slowly I get out to walk- limp with her to the door.

"We need help," Christina yells as we make it through the door. Everything is so bright that I have squint. Which doesn't help my being able to see any easier. Suddenly I see a bunch of people rushing towards me. I try to take a step back, but stumble over Chris. She's still holding onto me as she says, "not all at once he's claustrophobic." Now I cannot help, but smile at that. It reminds me of being Four. My nickname. When Nita called me that I felt sick.

However I have to say sometimes I miss being Four, but being Tobias isn't that bad. I sit on a white bed and a nurse helps me lay down. "Tobias," I hear someone yell. The voice female and I wished it was Tris, but I know this voice. It's Evelyn. Wearily I say, "don't worry...just a bullet wound." I hear her groan as I'm wheeled away into God knows where. Maybe emergency room, but Christina wrapped it and the bullet isn't in there. Or at least I don't think it is.

If so then my day has gotten worse. Just think I was going for a record of never having a surgery. "Okay Tobias were going to put you under," says one voice. I try opening my eyes, but again far to bright. Instead I just nod absently. A needle pushes into my forearm and they ask me to count from 100-1. I don't count. I picture Tris's face looking back at me counting. I guess I was counting in my mind, but it was nicer when she did it.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a car. In the back seat to be more precise. The seats are murky green color. Groaning I sit up from lying down position. "Tobias thank goodness your alright," I hear Evelyn say. For a moment I'm worried she's taking me back to my apartment, but then I see Christina in the passenger seat.

"What happened, wait don't answer that where are we and where is Tris," I ask rubbing my eyes. Christina hand me her flip phone. I look to see who it is, but no called ID. "Hello," I say then I hear her voice. "Oh my God Tobias I'm so glad your okay," Tris says softly. Smiling I reply, "of course it's just a bullet wound." "Just a bullet wound," she breathes a laugh.

"Tris where are you now," I ask nervously. She doesn't answer right away, but when she does I don't like it. "I don't know, Zeke, Marlene and I have been driving all night. I don't know where we are headed, but it's far," Tris explains making me aggitated. "Put Zeke on the phone," I say and a moment later I hear Zeke say, "what's up man?" I smile inwardly as I say, "where the hell are you guys?"

Zeke laughs as he says, "We are at 42 degrees-," "I want an address," I say and Zeke laughs at me. A moment later I hear Marlene say, "we don't know the address yet, but when we get there, we'll tell you." Not the answer I wanted, but it's the only one I'm going to get. Tris comes on the phone and says, "I love you Tobias. Please get here safe."

"I love you too Tris and I promise I will be by your side," I say then we both hang up.

**Unknown**

"We were close," Nita says as she stares at the drawing board in front of her. Rolling my eyes I say, "close isn't good enough, you said you wanted Beatrice, but can't get your hands on her." Nita's silence is confirmation she is just as angry as I am. "Why do you need Beatrice now," I ask curisously. I know she's had the girl for nearly three years. Why wasn't that enough to get all the data she wanted.

Her twisted laugh makes me nervous, "every simulation we did was a distraction while we mapped her brain and every other part of her being." "Then why are you after her now," I ask interested in this conversation. "Because in order to follow through my plan I need her blood and DNA," Nita says as she turns to face me, "This is where you come in Marcus, I need your men."

"What's in it for me," I ask leaning back in my chair. Nita smiles, "if you bring Tris to me I will get your son." "I do not want my son Tobias," I say and she laughs, "who said anything about Tobias?" I stand up slowly as I say, "what are you talking about Nita?"

With a smirk she says, "when your wife left she was pregnant with a boy. How they became seperated is unknown to me." This is a huge surprise, "is he..." She nods, "he is divergent, but a weak one and a child. In order for my expieriment to work he has to be full and as a boy he can still change."

This could work out in my favor, but what purpose would I have for this other kid. A second chance perhaps. "Alright Nita you give me my son and I will get you Tris," I say and her smile is clear that we have deal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris**

"Hey can you hear me," I hear someone say. It sounds like a child, but I can't be sure. "Hello," the voice questions, "miss can you hear me?" Slowly I open my eyes to see a boy across the room. Groaning I try to move my arms, but something is pulled at my wrist. "What, what's happening," I ask trying to keep my eyes open, but I feel sluggish. I look at my wrist to see chains that lead to the wall. The boy stands up and walks over to me.

He stops ten feet in front of me which I thought was strange. Then I noticed he was chained to the wall by his ankle. My throat is incredibly dry, but I force the words out even though it hurts. "Where am I," I ask, "and where are the others? Was I brought here alone? Was anybody else with me?"

The boy sits down as he says, "You came in here alone and I didn't hear the guards talking about any new prisoner. And were in a holding cell somewhere far from the border. Oh and I'm Johan E. by the way. What's your name?" I looked over at Johan curisously. For some reason his eyes seemed very familiar. A deep dark shade of blue that is almost black looking.

"Tris and what does the E stand for," I asked and he shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure,, the E could stand for Edwards or Easten no it's... Eaton yeah that's it Eaton." "Eaton, wait that doesn't make any sense my boyfriends last name is Eaton," I say completely shocked. Could this be Tobias' brother? No he was an only child, but then who is this kid. Again Johan shrugged, "if it helps my moms name was Evelyn. We were faction less for awhile then one day I lost her or she lost me. After a lot of strange events I end up here."

I don't believe it. Tobias had a brother and he never knew. Not only did I have to get back to him, but I need to help Johan. "Okay how do we get out of here," I ask and he rubs the back if his neck nervously. The more I look at him I see the resemblance, he's just like a mini Tobias. "Well there's the door, but I've never been able to get to it with the chains. Then they brought you here unconcious," Johan explains, "also you have a cut on your forearm. They brought you here with it."

Slowly I look at my arm to see a line that's about two inches long down my arm and it's still bleeding. Disgusted I say, "do you know how I got this?" Johan nods, "on the way out they said that they got the divergent's blood. Also that later on they were going to take you back and get some DNA."

Before I could respond the doors opened. Two large men stood in the doorway looking at us. "He's in here," said one of them, but I don't know which one. There isn't much light in here. A moment later another man walks in between them and my eyes widen.

"Marcus," I gape, "what are you doing here?" He laughs at me, "hello Beatrice, I hope you like the cell Nita and I prepared for you." I should have known they would work together. Both were evil. However they had different goals. Something must have been offered to Marcus to be here.

"Why are you here? If you hurt Tobias," I say angrily through gritted teeth. In the dim light I can see the smirk on his face, "I have nothing to do with Tobias or Evelyn, but I have my reasons for being here. The first reason was to get you here from those friends of yours. Second I am here for whatever his name is."

Johan scuffed, "Johan and what do you want with me? It's been made clear by Nita that I am useless." The realization hits me hard. Marcus brought me here to get his son, but why was he interested in Johan? "What do you want with Johan," I ask a bit defensively. However I don't care. I have to do what it takes to get myself and Johan out of here. Marcus says nothing and nods his head towards Johan. The two men walk over to Johan and he tried to move back, but the chains were getting in the way. Before I knew it they pinned him down.

"Get off me," he yelled struggling agaisnt their hold. It was useless because they were twice his size. Struggling agaisnt the chains I said, "hey leave him alone! Let him go!" "It's pointless Beatrice give him the shot," Marcus says with a dead pan tone. I'm pulling agaisnt the chains so hard it hurts my wrist, but I have to keep trying. For Tobias and Johan. After a minute of struggling I hear Johan scream then fall unconscious. "No Johan," I call out, "what did you do to him?"

Marcus laughs, "I knocked him unconcious later on I will discuss with him what he wants to do. He has two choices I erase his memory or he follows me willingly." I scowl at him, "what use would Johan be to you? He's just a kid. Besides haven't you done enough damage agaisnt your other son. Despite everything you've done to him, your willing to do it over again." Marcus' expression is unreadable, but I like to think my words hurt him. After all they should hurt him. They should eat into him. Marcus takes a deep breath, "I plan to make this different Beatrice. For now I plan to use Johan for much more than a son."

His words make me want to gag, but I hold it back as one guard carries Johan to the door. "Sorry I cannot stay, but I have more important things to do," Marcus says as he turns to leave. However he stands in te door for a moment almost uncertain of what to do next. "What are you waiting for," I say angrily still pulling at my chains. Honestly I'm worried about what will happen to me next, but what can I do? The only thing I can do. Fight. "I was just enjoying this," Marcus says then Nita walks in. My blood runs cold as she walks in as Marcus shuts the door.

"How did you sleep Beatrice," she says in a voice that doesn't really sound human to be honest. However it could just be the uneasiness I feel. "What do you want with me," I shout, "you've kept me a prisoner here for three years! What else do you want? You have all this data what more do you want?" I'm on the verge of tears, but I can't show her weakness. I just can't do it. Nita walks to my right and hits a small button. The chains start pulling my arms back and up and I am forced to comply. Now I am on my feet with my arms up above my head.

A moment later and I rest my hands on my head. Nita smirks at me as she steps closer. "Stay away from me," I snap, but she contiued to advance toward me. Do I want to hurt her? Absolutely. Can I? No cannot. I can't see her that well in the darkness, but she's holding something. It only takes me a second to realize it's a knife. Before I know it I feel the blade slashes my right cheek just below my eye. It stings a lot and I manage to hold back a squeal, but I grimace.

"Don't worry Beatrice," she says cynically, "I won't hurt you, but we're going to have some fun." Forcing myself to stare at the floor panic fills me. I hear her chuckle. A moment later she whispers in my ear, "you know what game you're going to play?" My breath catches in my throat as I look at her through the dim light. Her twisted smile is enough for me, "you can't," I say hoarsely as fear takes over.

In her hand I see my ring. The one Tobias gave me. I bite my lip hard as she says, "don't worry we didn't hurt your little boyfriend." I growl under breath. She lifts my chin and I am forced to look into her eyes. "you won't get away with this," I say angry and fighting the tears that well up in my eyes.

Her smile remains twisted as she says in a malicious voice, "Lights out Tris." Two seconds later my world goes dark. A world I may never see them same again.

* * *

**Hey readers I'm sorry I forgot to post yesterday! I mean I completely forgot all about it. So to make up for lost time I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! It really makes my day to know that people are enjoying this story! Quick question before you read this chapter. Do you think I should change the story's summary? **

* * *

Tobias

I was horrified when I saw the damaged house. Evelyn, Christina and I had been driving all night trying to get here. A damaged house. There is no way Zeke picked this place or Marlene even. We stopped the car and went to the front of the house. "Are you sure this is the right place," I asked as I went closer to the house.

It was two stories with patio in front. White walls and green shudder. Christina groaned, "maybe Zeke told me wrong, but this is the place. Do you think something happened?" I kept my mouth shut as Evelyn said, "I think something did, look at the windows."

When I looked at the windows I saw holes and cracks. It looks like gun shots were fired. If something did happen here that means were too late. Shaking my head I run into the house and call, "Zeke! Marlene! Tris where are you?!" No answer. Anger swirls inside of me as I explore the rest of the house. There is no way Nita beat us here. She couslnt have. Christina stays outside trying to contact Zeke and Marlene while Evelyn comes with me.

When I go upstairs I go into the first room on the left. There I find Tris' dress that I gave her less than two days ago. It's folded nicely on the bed that is stained with blood. I force myself to look away as I pick up her dress. How could all of this have happened? Why did our life have to be so messed up? I fall on my knees and hold her dress close to me. It still smells like her perfume, which makes me want to cry. Evelyn puts her hand on my shoulder as she says, "don't worry Tobias we're going to find Tris."

I look at her painfully, "I'm not worried we won't find her, I'm worried about what they'll do to her." Evelyn offers no words of comfort and I am grateful for that. However she does gives a sympathetic look and we stay like this for a minute. The moment is short lived when I hear Christina run upstairs to us. Panic written all over her face as she stares at us, phone in one hand. "What's wrong did you find them," I ask as I stand up slowly still gripping Tris' dress tightly.

Christina was on the verge of tears as she said, "it's Tris. She's on the phone, but won't tell me anything. Basically what she told me was goodbye. Now she wants to talk to you." Fear pricks my heart as I take the phone from her. Evelyn puts an arm around Christina as she begins to cry. Honestly it surprised me to think Evelyn would do that, but after all there are a lot of other things that surprise. Evelyn walks Christina out of the room and shuts the door leaving me alone.

Hesitantly I hold the phone to my ear and say, "Hello?" "Tobias it's me, Tris" Tris says and before she can go on I say, "I'm so happy to hear your voice. I love you so much. Did you get away from Nita? Do you know where you are now? Are Zeke and Marlene w-" "Tobias stop," Tris snaps, but I can hear the strain in her voice. I wait in silence for a minute as she takes a breath.

Something must be really wrong. "Listen to me I don't have much time, I want you to know that everything I have done is because I love you. No matter what happens just know that I love you with every fiber of my being and I will cherish our almost marriage," Tris says her voice shaky. "What's going on, why does it sound like your saying goodbye" I choke, but she doesn't answer, "please Tris I won't go through this again, I can't."

An uncomfortable silence stretches then the line goes dead. "Tris," I ask no answer, "Tris please speak to me! Tris answer me please!" All I hear is silence. She can't be gone there is no way I can live without her. Then her voice comes back on, but she sounds exhausted this time, "I'm sorry Tobias, but the signal isn't great and Nita's on her way back." I sigh with relief that she's still on te phone, but for how much longer is the problem.

"Tris please don't give up now," I beg, "we've come so far and I'm not ready to lose you again." I can hear her crying through the phone and it breaks my heart. In a sad voice she says, "Tobias just know that what I do is for you. To find Zeke and Marlene look somewhere in the city of Chicago. You should have a few ideas as to where they are. Also ask Evelyn about Johan, there is something about that you need to know." "Wait slow down Tris," I say, "listen to me i don't care what happens just know I am coming for you," I say sternly.

"Tobias," she starts, but I cut her off, "No Tris we are not playing this game again." I hear her groan, "Tobias you have no idea what's going to happen you can't come after me anymore." "No," I snap my anet boiling inside me. "I will not lose you again Tris." A silence passes between us, but I know she is still there. I can hear her breathing become shallow, "You can't come after me this time or any time, I don't want to hurt you," she says softly.

Before I can speak I hear Nita's voice calling, "Tris what do you think your doing!? Get over here now!" "I'm sorry Tobias I have to go, I love you so much," Tris says then the line goes dead and I know this time it won't come back. I stare at the phone for what felt like hours, but it was merely minutes. I smile to myself because I know I am going to get Tris back.

I am going to bring her home with me where we will stay tigeyher and be safe. Right now I know where to find Zeke and Marlene and I have an idea about where Tris is. For now i form a plan with Christina while Evelyn goes home. I refuse to put her in danger it just wouldn't be fair. However I will ask her who Johan is, but he can't be that important so I will wait.

Something snaps inside me as I stand up and head over to the window. Clecnhing my hands into fist I stare out the window and into the sky. Whatever twisted game Nita is playing is about to end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! I need some inspiration. Where do you guys think Zeke and Marlene should be? I want to make this story a little more interactive because I cannot make a decision between these three places. So should Zeke and Marlene be in A) the Dauntless compound B) Amity Farms or C) Candor HQ? Okay readers this is your chance to take the story in another direction. **

* * *

Tobias

I ran downstairs to find Evelyn and Christina sitting in the living room. Or at least what was left of it anyway. The furniture was all over the place and I saw bullet holes in the floor. A huge part of me hoped that those holes had been there, but deep down I knew they were fresh. I hope Zeke and Marlene weren't injured. Tris I know she wasn't injured... I mean I'm a bit more hopeful that she's fine.

Despite her actually obeying Nita. Nita must be bribing her with something, but I don't know what. "Okay I know what were going to do," I say sternly. Christina looks at me with red puffy eyes. What could Tris have said to her to get her so upset. "What's the plan," Chris asks with a shaky voice. A sideways grin forms on my face as I said, "first were going to find Zeke and Marlene. Once we find them and make sure their fine were coming back for Tris."

Chris gives me a look, but I'm not sure how to describe the look. Not really angry, but that's the only thing I can relate her expression to. "What," I ask and she sighs, "what did Tris tell you?" I run my fingers through my hair as I think of the conversation we had. "In a nutshell," I start, "she told me where Zeke and Marlene might be. A kid named Johan, which I need to ask Evelyn about, but I can do that later. She kept trying to say goodbye and..."

Chris stops me for a moment as she says almost angry. "Then we are on different pages, Tris gave me a lot of information. Most of it was about that they are bearing down on her." "Your point is," I ask growing annoyed, "so what we don't go after her?!" Chris bites her lip trying to choose her words. A moment of silence passes between us and she says, "Tris told me that we can't go after her right away. Look I get it I want to go after her to, but with what they will do to her we can't just go in." I'm trying to piece Chris' story together.

What could they do to her that they haven't done already? Not that I want them to her but, what could be so bad? Then again I never did ask Tris what they did to her before we found her. "What are they doing to her," I ask causitously. Her eyes begin to tear up again as she says, "it's some sort of new technology. A controller that only activates when the person they want to control isn't listening. All I'm saying is if we want to rescue Tris we have to sneak her out. Going right in won't work."

Angrily I respond, "well of course we can't go right in! But we can't just sit her while she's at their hands!" Chris stands up as she shouts, "I lost her once to Tobias, but I'm not going to just blow everything up to get her back! The only way we can get her out is to wait and plan." I am furious with Christina now. I begin to storm off, but Evelyn stops me, "Tobias please listen to reason. I understand that you want nothing more than to go after her. But with what Tris told Christina we have to choose our moves wisely."

Sadly I know they are right. I know I'm letting my anger get the best of me, but I can't lose Tris. I don't want to take any chances that I might see her again. Crossing my arms I face them. Christina and I make eye contact for what felt like ages until I huff, "what do you suggest we do?" I already know what she's going to say, but who knows she might surprise me. A smile forms on her face, "first we need to get Zeke and Marlene. Next were going to see Matthew."

"He's here," I ask curiously as I raise one eyebrow. Although I really don't like him he did help us get Tris. Maybe he could do it again. "Yeah he's in Chicago, once we find Zeke and Marlene were going to see him, he will help us," Chris says confidently. Although I don't know the rest of her plans, I know things will turn out. Grinning I say, "Alright let's find Zeke and Marlene then it's off to Matthew." Don't worry Tris I'm coming for you.

Tris

I really hope Christina tells Tobias my warning. Honestly i would go through anything I get back to them or keep them safe. But there is a problem. Nita is working with Marcus now and Marcus knows how to hurt people. With the stuff he did to his own son imagine what he would do to someone he doesn't like. Ironically I will be his daughter-in-law one day. That sounds kind of funny to me.

Truthfully I don't care what they do to me, but the threat Marcus told me makes my blood run cold. "If you disobey us you will lose everything and everyone you hold near." I thought he was bluffing until the brought Caleb here. Marcus shot at him, but thank God Caleb wasn't hurt. The bullet was an inch away from his head.

A moment later Nita grabbed my arm and pulled close to her. To the point where she was literally towering over me. Her words pricked my heart as she said, "next time we won't miss. And the more disobedience the more of friends and people you love will die." In that moment I could respond as the only color I saw was red. Sitting her in my cell really makes me think about what I'm going to do.

Will I fight back and risk the lives of the people I love? Or will I sit here and do what they ask? My choice is clear and my decision is final. I will do whatever it takes to keep the people I love safe. Hopefully I can get through this, but in te end I really don't have a choice. I have to get through this, for all of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay chapter update! Hope you readers are enjoying the story so far! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. Anyway here it is chapter 19.**

* * *

Tobias

Christina and I dropped Evelyn back at her home then we headed back to Chicago. Before we left I tried asking her about Johan, but she avoided the question entirely. Instead I decided I would ask her later. For now Christina and I had to get to the city. It had been so long since I'd been there. I wonder how much has changed. The last time I was here Evelyn had started that no faction thing.

Or maybe that was Marcus. I honestly can't remember. Even though Christina told me not to use that memory serum, I did. Only a little of it though. There were a lot of other things I wanted to forget. However some other memories left with the ones I was as glad to forget. The hours go by as we drive. Chicago wasnt that far from here, or maybe it was and I just don't remember.

"Shouldn't we have been there by now," I say making light conversation. Christina and I haven't spoken since we left Zekes hide out. She doesn't answer right away, but after a few minutes she speaks. "We should be passing the Amity farms soon," she says and I feel bile rise in my throat. We stayed in the Amity compound once after the Erudite attack. The memories of being there weren't all awful. Some memories there were good. When they gave Tris to much peace serum and I had to carry her to the Amity leader.

That makes me smile. I miss Tris so much and I can only imagine what's happening to her now. "Should we check to see if Zeke and Marlene are there," I ask as the farms become visible. Christina bites her lip, "I don't think so, the people with Nita wouldn't hide them in the open area." "Good point, but what about plain sight," I counter making her smirk. "Highly doubtful, but I think they would be at the dauntless compound," Christina says, "it only seems fitting."

"Maybe," I say doubtfully. It is a good possibility they would be there, but it seems to obvious. "And Tris did say they were in the city," Christina says with a sideways grin. I nod as we pass the farms. It does make sense for to be there, but I have a bad feeling about going there. Why would they put Zeke and Marlene there? Unless their trying to draw us in. That's a possibility to. Honestly what isn't a possibility at this moment.

Christina and I fall silent. The thought of returning to the Dauntless compound is alittle overwhelming. I remember my first day at dauntless. I remember the training and Eric. I remember Tris hitting the net. Everything rushes through my mind like a river. Anger and sadness swirl inside me as I think about where Tris might be. Who knows what Nita is doing to her. Hopefully we can get there in time and save her.

* * *

Once we make it the gates the gaurds let us in without question. I found that really strange. The people wore a mix of factions. In all honesty I thought it was kind of strange. Even after three years of living without factions I still haven't gotten over it. Of course now it's easier to look at, but at the same time confusing. "You would think after all this time I wouldn't keep trying to place people in factions," Christina says as she stares out the window.

I smile lightly, "yeah you and me both." After a few minutes we arrive at the train tracks and wait. I hop out of the car and say, "I'm positive they'll be at the Dauntless compound. It wouldn't make sense for them to be anywhere else." Christina crosses her arms, "maybe not, but that's exactly why I think it's a bad idea. Honestly why would they put Zeke and Marlene at the Dauntless compound if they know this is the first place we check." "This was your idea," I reply a little angry.

Christina sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair, "I know, but I have a bad feeling is all." I rub the back of my neck as I say, "because the only reason Zeke and Marlene would be here is if Nita and her people want us to be there. The only logical explanation they would be here is if it was-" "a trap," Christina finished. We make eye contact for a moment.

Then I see the train come into view. "I guess we'll know when we get there," I say absently because I know it's a trap. It has to be a trap. Unless they aren't here, but where else would they be. The front of the train passes us and that's when we start running. I grip the handle tightly and pull myself forward. Christina makes it on to the cart behind me. "I haven't done this in so long," she calls over the wind. I smile at her. Even if we don't find Marlene and Zeke in the Dauntless Compound at least we get to reminisce old memories. That's worth something isn't it?

Tris

I stand behind Nita on her left with Johan on my right. I tried to talk to him, but a warning look from Marcus said no. When I looked at Johan again he had small bruise on his cheek. After a minute I give up trying to talk to Johan and look to the large crowd in front of me. Nita called this meeting and for some reason she wanted me to attend. I couldn't tell her no. Not because she would hurt me or someone else, she gave me a choice before he we came.

Something was really wrong because I still said yes. Things were changing and I didn't like it. In the past few hours I couldn't process what exactly was going on. About ten minutes ago I called Nita my... never mind the thought makes me shiver. I skim the crowd looking for any familiar faces. I find none of course. Why she has me out here is beyond me, but hopefully I find out soon.

Nita hushed the crowd with the simple raise of her hand. Suddenly everything she said became mumbled and vision blurred. I looked to Johan and he had a panicked expression on his face. Even though my vision was blurry I could still see expressions okay. Nita grabbed my wrist pulled me up front to stand by her side. I had no idea what she was saying, but I was responding.

It was awful. I could feel my lips move yet I heard nothing and I had no idea what I was saying. My mind was in a blur and I saw these random faces, but I knew they weren't just faces. The images were all of my memories then in a blink of an eye they disappeared. I was losing everything. That must have been their plan... I'm fading away.


	20. Chapter 20

Christina **(Didn't see that coming)**

I lean back against the wall of the train and stare out at the passing buildings. My throbs and side is screaming in pain. Why is it I always end up in these situations? If we don't rescue Tris then I'm going to murder someone. "How's you side," Tobias calls over the wind.

Slowly I move my hand from my side to see only red. Bile rises in my throat at the sight of a little red puddle forming. "I've been better," I say with a light smirk, "are we almost there?" Tobias nods his head in Zekes direction. "Yeah were going to have to jump soon," Zeke says and I groan. Only an hour ago we were on this bloody train. That's when the bullets went off. Tobias and I jumped off the train. Lucky for us we were still really close to the ground.

I wasn't hurt, but Tobias sprained his ankle giving him a small limp. We ran away firing blindly at whoever was behind us. Zeke was running towards us screaming, it's a trap it's a trap. We took his warning and the three of us made our way to safety in an old building. Once hidden in the bundling and the chaos dialed down I realized I was hit me. It only nicked my side which meant it would heal quicker and the bullet was not stuck in my side.

While we waited in the empty building Tobias treated my wound as best he could, but he's not a doctor. In the mean time Zeke told us what was going in down there in the dauntless compound. They were taking people from ages 18-21. He told us that Nita and Marcus' men were down there taking blood from divergent's or GP's. I asked him what did they plan to do with their blood. It didn't make sense that they just took divergent's for blood.

Zeke told us that Nita is trying to use their blood on people who aren't divergent. She intends to make some kind genetic enhancer with the divergent's blood. It's why Marlene was taken down there. Zeke was just there to give Marlene some 'motivation' basically he was like bait for her. What I don't understand is why didn't they bring Tris down there? It would make sense that she would be there. Unless Nita has something else planned for her.

My stomach twists uneasy at the thought of what could be happening to Tris right now. I hope she's okay. Once we get down there we have to rescue all those people. Tobias wasn't thrilled about that, but Zeke told us their aren't many people down there. He told us that a lot of the others have already been taken to another location. We can't go and find them all, but once this mess is over we will tell the police and everyone what's going on.

This is so messed up. I cannot believe how my life seems to change so drastically in such a short period of time. First I think my best friend is dead for three years only to discover she's alive. We finally become close again as try to live a normal life, but this crap happens. Now she's been captured by a psychotic woman again. Now here I am with Tobias and Zeke going after her. Ugh can my life be normal for once.

I look back at the passing buildings then I see where we have to jump. This is going to be so painful, I think to myself. The three of us stand up, well Tobias and Zeke stand. Meanwhile I'm getting there, just a little slow. Zeke helps me stand then swings me over his back.

My side screams agony and I hit the top of his head. "Sorry," Zeke mutters, "but don't get to much blood on the jacket." "Your such a douchebag Zeke," I say with a playful grin as I hold on to him tightly. Tobias ignores us and gets ready to jump. He's in a really bad move. We got a call from Tris again. This time she didn't sound the same, it was if she was forcing the words out.

Whatever Nita has done it's working on Tris. On the phone call Tris said and I quote, 'You guys have to stay away from this place, away from me. I don't want to hurt you, but I might not have a choice.' Before we could ask questions or even blink the line went dead. I'm extremely worried about her and what she meant. While Tobias is so mad about it.

He's angry because he doesn't know what they're doing to Tris that would make her hurt us. Or he's mad that Tris would actually hurt us. I'm not entirely sure, but those are my theories. "Okay we jump in three...two..one," Tobias calls and we all jump off the train. Tobias lands on his back while Zeke lands on his stomach giving me a cushion.

I smile, "thank you Zeke for the cushion." He rolls his eyes as I help him up, "yeah yeah come let's go." Without another word we stand at the egde of the building and look down below. After three years we made it back to what was once our home. But before we can jump a voice from behind us yells, "don't move!" The voice sounds familiar, but I cannot believe it is who I think it is.

We all turn around slowly and my heart sinks when I see his face. It cannot be him, but there he stands before me. Will.

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait guys, but I had a family friend thing going on yesterday and forgot to post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do not kill for this cliffhanger because I intend to post really soo. Maybe even later today if I can *wink wink*. Anyway thank you guys so much for following this story and reviewing and favoriting! (I know that isn't a word, but oh well) Just thank you guys so much! I appreciate every single one of you! Have an awesome day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers! Im posting this chapter now because I probably won't be able to post until Thursday or Friday. I'm sorry about that, but I have summer work to do. Hopefully I can finish the rest of my summer work by Thursday, if so then I will post the next chapter. ****Okay this is a warning. This chapter is a little all over the place because I wanted to fit Christina, Tobias and Tris' thoughts. Don't worry this is probably the only chapter where I will have three POV's. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Christina**

It can't be him. I must have lost too much blood and I'm hallucinating. I hit my head when we jumped off the train. "Will," Tobias asks curisously. Okay I'm not dreaming or hallucinating, but how does that explain how Will my Will is here. "Will is that really you," I ask shakily as I stare into his eyes.

My eyes are burning like fire. It takes me a moment to realize I'm crying. He smile at me, "it's good to see you Christina." I bring my hands to my mouth as I try surpress a sob. "Oh my God," I cry and I run to him, but someone grabs my arm. "Don't go Christina this has to be a trick," Zeke says, but I keep pulling my arm away from him. "No he has to be Will," I say pleadingly.

My voice sounds so small like a child. "It's impossible for him to be here Chris," Tobias says as he stands in front of me blocking my way to get to Will. Will runs his fingers through his hair as he says, "that's a long a story, come Chris you know it's me. Remember that first day I met you and Tris or our first kiss?" I want to run over to him and wrap arms around him and never let go.

Before I can do anything someone is walking this way. An older man. Tobias' fist clench at his sides and I realize it's Marcus Eaton. It's his father. "Good day children," Marcus says with a weird grin, "I see you've met Will." "What are you doing with him," Tobias asks, but he wasn't asking Will.

Marcus laughs at his son, "Were using divergent's for something big." Will takes a step forward as he says, "That's how I'm here Christina. With their help..." I can't believe what I'm hearing, but I think I have to make a choice. He stretches his hand out to me and says please.

**Tobias**

Marcus and Will. One person I hate and another person who I really didn't know. The only thing I did know about Will was that he was an erudite transfer, Christina's boyfriend and he 'died' in the dauntless/ erudite attack. I guess not. "What are you doing with him," O ask Marcus. Marcus laughs at me which sends chills down my spine. "Were using divergent's for something big," Marcus says, but he is interrupted by Will.

"That's how I'm here Christina with their help.." Will pauses as he stretches his hand to Christina, "please." Christina jerks away from Zeke and walks forward. "Chris," I say and put my hand on her shoulder, "you can't go with them. Who knows what's really going on." She shrugs my hand off as she says, "I know what I'm doing, I'm going with Will. I don't care what happens I just want him. Think about when you lost Tris. That's how I feel."

Before I can do anything else Christina walks on and wraps her arms around Will. "You boys can come to," Marcus says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, are you smoking something," I say irritated, "where's Tris?" Marcus laughs, but does not answer my question. Will speaks not, but he doesn't say what I wanted to hear. "Come with us, there's so many great things they're doing with the help of divergent's," Will says calmly his arm around Christina.

Zeke steps forward. "You are all sick, your using innocent people for some kind of twisted bring back the dead scheme," Zeke snaps, but he sounds hurt. Will gives him a weak smile as he says, "we could bring back Uriah. The possibilities are endless." That made Zeke freak out. He pulled out his gun and took aim, but he didn't pull the trigger. "Leave my brother out of this," Zeke cries angrily.

"Enough of this," I shout and Zeke lowers his wrapping, "what is it you want? What are you doing to those divergent's?" Marcus smirks at me, "don't you see Tobias, with the genetic code of any divergent we can make the world a better place." I don't know what to say or how to react. It didn't make any sense. Unless they were trying to make an army using the blood of divergent's, but why? "This isn't some charity act Marcus," I spit out with as much venom as possible, "what's really going on?"

Marcus lifts his hand and waves it back and forth. I look around to see if he called an attack, but he didn't he called out two people. On the building opposite to us I see a young boy and Tris. "Tris," I call out at the top of my lungs. She just stares at me as though I'm a stranger. The boy wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around him.

A moment later she calls out, "Will, Marcus! Who are these people?" In that moment my heart shattered into a billion pieces. "What did you do to her," I snap as I look back at Marcus who is smiling. "All questions will be answer later," Marcus says and everything goes dark.

**Tris**

The two boys fall unconcious. One of them called me Tris. The more attractive one I should say called me Tris, but that's not my name. I look at my little brother Johan and say, "that was weird." He laughs, "no kidding why did he call you Tris, Rose?" I shrug, "I have no idea Johan, but he was kind of cute." Johan makes a face as he let's go of me.

A helicopter hovers the boys along with Will, Marcus and the girl. The guards pull them up and they fly back home. After a minute Nita is above us in a helicopter of her own. "What are you two doing out here," she calls as she lands the helicopter. My hair is flying in my face as I respond, "Marcus brought us put here. A boy over there called me Tris, I asked Marcus who they were then they fainted. After that a helicopter came and here we are."

Nita comes out of the helicopter and over to us. "I told Marcus not to involve you two," Nita says rubbing her temple. Johan laughs, "yeah he shouldn't let Rose get involved she thinks one of them is cute." I gape and shove him lightly, "stop it." Nita rolls her eyes, "alright enough you two let me get you back to compound."

"Awe, but it's nice here," Johan whines making me smirk, "yeah he can definitely stay here." Johan sticks his tongue out at me as he gets into the back seat of the helicopter. I follow behind and strap in, but that name sticks in my head. I wonder who Tris is?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey readers I'm sorry I haven't posted in the past few days, I've just had a lot of stuff to do. I am truly sorry to say I won't be able to post for a while. Since I was added to a class late I have to do all the summer work in two weeks. I will try to post when I can, but I don't know when I will be able to. I'm terribly sorry about this guys, but I have to get the work done or else I can't take the class. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will come soon**.

* * *

Tobias

I woke up in a white room on a regular bed. My head his throbbing as I sit up, but I choose to ignore the pain. After a moment I remember the events. Finding Zeke, Will being alive, Christian goin with him and Tris... That makes my chest ache. The way she looked at me when called to her was awful. Although she was far away I could see the look in her eyes.

It was as though I was a complete stranger to her. As if she had never met me before in her life. I set my bare feet on the cold tile floor and shiver. It takes me a moment to realize I'm wearing all white clothing. A white fitted shirt and long white pants. "How did I get into these," I ask myself as I try to stand, but dizziness over comes me. Slowly I sit back down and try to see straight. I have to get out of here. I need to find Tris, Zeke and Marlene. Christina can stay if she wants to, but the other three are coming with me.

Hesitantly I stand up and walk over to the door. I expect it to be locked, but it wasn't. This has to be some kind of test. The door opens out to reveal a completely white hallway. It makes me feel like I'm in a hospital. I know I'm not, but still it feels that way. No one is around not on either side of the hallway. Maybe this could be my chance to escape. All I have to do is lie low and make sure no one sees me. Quickly I turn to my left and head down the hallway. Before I can make it to the turn I hear someone call, "Hey."

In ordinary circumstances I would run, but that voice freezes me. I look over my shoulder slightly to see none other than Tris. With quick footsteps she walks over to me as she says, "I was just coming to get you." I face her slowly and stare into her eyes hoping to see her. This is not Tris. Her eyes are not have the same insistence she had. "You don't remember me do you," I say softly hoping maybe this is a trick. Hoping maybe she will say yes and I can kiss her. Tris shakes her head, "I don't, wait you were the boy who called me Tris a few days ago." "Days ago," I ask confused and she nods with a light smile.

Whatever they've done to her is doing a great job. Tris wouldn't act this way. "Yeah we brought you and your friend Zeke here four days ago, oh sorry do you want to see him," Tris asks with a light smile on her face. "What have they... Who are you," I ask although I want to scream for her to remember me, but she won't. Maybe they gave her the memory serum. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Rose by the way what's your name," Rose says kindly as she extends her hand to me. I don't take it. I can't take it. "Four," I say and a look of recognition crosses her face. Maybe they didn't take all her memories.

"That's a neat name," Rose says distantly, but a little sad to, "well Four let's get going." I've decided the girl before me is not Tris. This girl is Rose, but deep down Tris is in her. I just need a way to bring her back. Rose grabs my wrist and pulls me down a series of hallways. After a few minutes of walking we arrive at glass walked cafeteria. There are a lot of people eating down there, but it doesn't take me long to find Zeke in the crowds. Even with all the white clothes people I find him. It just accord to me that Rose isn't wearing white. She's wearing blue jeans, grey converse and a black t-shirt.

"Rose," calls someone from behind. We turn around to see Nita walking this way with plastered grin. I want to charge at her, but Rose beats me to it. However instead of attacking her Rose... hugs her like a friend. Nita hugs her back as she says, "I see our friend had woken up." Rose looks at me as she says, "yeah Four did. Have you seen Johan or Marcus?" The mention of Marcus makes my blood boil. Nita gives me a suttle smirk, but not that Rose could see. Or at least I don't think she saw it. "They were actually looking for you, Marcus and Johan are waiting for you in lobby," Nita says. I so badly want to attack her, but not now. In plain sight I can see the gaurds all around.

They are wearing cream clothes. You can tell they're gaurds because of the white guns that are hidden in plain sight, but I see them. Rose smiles, "okay I gotta go, bye Four I'll see you around." Rose takes off down the hallway and my heart breaks. Glaring at Nita say, "what have you done to her?" Nita laughs a little to cynical for my liking. "Something everyone is after, a new start," Nita says distantly, "with the memory serum and divergent genetic code and blood samples were are able to manipulate memories. The memory serum is going to be used for everyone, to give everyone another chance. Tris has a fresh start at life."

"That girl is not Tris, whatever you have done to her.. Change it back," I say angrily as I clench my hands into fist. Nita rolls her eyes, " Oh Tobias that's not going to happen. Your welcome to stay and get to know Rose or you can leave, but I have big plans for her and Johan that I will not let you destroy. However I have a proposition, if you help me with my plans then perhaps I can restore you into her mind. All you have to do is do what I say. Think about Tobias. You could have a fresh new start in this world and with her."

I don't answer her. If I am going to figure out what's really going on here and how to get out I need help. Without a word I walk away to find Zeke. This is all to crazy for me to handle. Although not much I can do, I will do something. First I need a plan that is already working it's way through my mind. I will get out of this and I'm getting Tris back.


End file.
